ma fleur, mon amour
by gurthwen
Summary: Hermione se fait agresser lors de sa dernière année alors que la guerre est terminée. Elle refuse l'aide de tout le monde et, pourtant, elle trouvera refuge dans les bras d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas cru capable de cela. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans ma nouvelle fic. Je n'ai pas renouvelé mes erreurs passé et j'ai attendu que cette fic soit écrite entièrement et prête à poster avant de vous la présenter.

Je posterais toutes les semaines.

Les lieux et personnages appartiennent toujours au génie J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos critique, je ferais en sorte de répondre à chaque review dans le chapitre prochain.

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

Gurthwen

**Tranquillité inquiétante**

La douce nuit d'été venait frôler mon visage d'une légère brise. La tranquillité du parc de l'école m'aidait à me sentir au calme, à m'apaiser. Après tout, j'y avais bien le droit, au calme. Moi, Hermione Granger avais, deux semaines plus tôt, participé à la grande bataille et avais aidé mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter, à vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, plus communément appelé Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres.

Depuis cet évènement, les cours avaient repris normalement, le professeur Dumbledore ayant jugé bon de ne rien annuler des cours pour les deux derniers mois avant les vacances d'été. La plupart des élèves avaient râlés mais j'étais totalement d'accord avec le directeur, après tout, les ASPIC approchaient à grand pas et nous avions besoin de ces derniers cours pour les réussir et pour les cinquièmes années, c'était la même chose avec les BUSE. Pour n'avantager personne, assurer les cours à chaque année avait été sa dernière décision.

Malgré que le calme était revenu à Poudlard, que les élèves se laissaient aller à rigoler à tout vas histoire de se décharger de tous le stress accumulé jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, je devais bien avouer, que j'étais complètement perdu et abattue au contraire de tous. Cette bataille m'avait complètement déboussolé. Voir Ron mourir devant moi a été un coup brutal, et ne pas pouvoir le venger en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange en a été un de plus. Et oui, moi, la miss je-sais-tout, n'a pas réussi à lancer le sortilège de mort à une ennemie.

Ma manière à moi de décompresser, s'était de venir m'assoir sur cette pierre froide, en face du lac, où je me sentais alors disparaître dans cette nature enchanteresse qu'offrait le parc de Poudlard. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais me sentir seule sur terre, me reposer de tout les poids que j'avais sur les épaules et à une heure pareil, le couvre feu étant déjà largement passé, j'étais au moins sûre d'avoir cet endroit pour moi toute seule.

« Crack »

Un craquement de brindille se fit entendre juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Je voulais me retourner pour voir qui, ou quoi, était là mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et le silence se faisait maintenant pesant alors qu'il m'était si apaisant juste avant. Me décidant finalement, je me retournais pour faire face, m'armant de courage comme une Gryffondor digne de ce nom.

Malfoy se tenait devant moi, l'air plus menaçant que jamais et un sourire étrangement carnassier accroché à ses lèvres. Il avait participé, lui aussi, à la grande bataille mais le mot participé pouvait facilement être mit entre guillemets car il avait prit ses jambes à son coup pour aller se cacher on ne sait où et réapparaître que lorsque le calme était bien revenu.

« Alors Granger, on traîne dehors par des heures pareilles ? »

« Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire Malfoy ? T'intéresserais-tu à ma santé de peur que je prenne froid ? »

Je riais. Rien ne pouvais me faire plus rire qu'imaginer un Malfoy s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Ridicule.

« Je ne pense pas vois-tu. »

« Oh, tu arrives à penser maintenant ? Tu t'améliores dis-moi. »

« Je m'inquiète plutôt de ta sécurité. »

Je tressaillis quand le mot « sécurité » sortit de sa bouche car l'expression de ses yeux était des plus cruelles. Je fis un pas en arrière, maladroite et terrorisée, avant de balbutier quelque chose comme :

« Et… Et pour… pourquoi donc ? »

« Dans un endroit sombre et reculé de la vue de tout le monde, tu pourrais tomber sur des personnes peu recommandables tu sais. Un ancien mangemort voulant se venger de son maître déchu, un mec en manque de tendresse féminines, ou les deux ensemble, pourquoi pas. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une cruauté et d'une folie qui me fit peur m'incitant à reculer lentement, espérant qu'il reste à sa place afin de mettre un maximum d'espace entre lui et moi. Je commençais à avoir peur car il avait raison, ce coin était assez éloigné de l'école et donc de toute personne pouvant entendre un appel à l'aide si besoin était.

D'un mouvement rapide, il encercla mon bras d'une main forte et me toisa de haut en bas. Je savais à présent avec certitude qui était cet ancien mangemort vengeur dont il avait parlé. Paniquant, je me secouais le plus possible pour lui échapper mais je ne réussi alors qu'à lui faire prendre encore plus prise sur moi. Malgré tout, j'étais déterminé à continuer de me débattre. Jamais je ne me laisserais faire !

Brusquement, je fus projeté à terre, sur le dos et Malfoy vînt se placer au dessus de moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'avais peur, horriblement peur. Mon souffle s'était accéléré mais je m'en fichais éperdument, j'essayais avant tout de me relever pour m'enfuir mais il réussit habilement à capturer mes poignets et me les bloquer au dessus de ma tête. Quelque chose s'enfonça légèrement dans l'un de mes poignets et, quand Malfoy se redressa et me montra ses deux mains libres d'un geste triomphant alors que les miennes restaient clouées au sol, je compris rapidement qu'il venait d'attacher mes mains au sol à l'aide d'un sort.

Je ne pouvais maintenant bouger que mes pieds et cela ne m'aidais absolument pas. J'avais beau essayer de bouger mes jambes sous son poids, je n'arrivais pas à l'incommoder d'une telle manière que j'aurais peut-être eu une chance qu'il se dégage un peu et que je puisse dégager assez l'une de mes jambes au minimum pour le rouer de coup mais non… Je n'y arriverais pas…

Je fermais alors les yeux de rage et commença à crier comme une folle. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que je m'arrête de crier. Il fallait que quelqu'un m'entende et l'empêche de…

_Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il mette ses mains sur moi !_

Je me débattais comme une furie alors que ses mains arrachaient ma chemise pour lui permettre de poser une main sur l'un de mes seins et, de l'autre, m'enlever ma culotte tout en relevant ma jupe, lui laissant l'accès à mon intimité.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Arrête ! A l'aide ! » Je criais sans cesse en espérant de l'aide. Mais quand je le vis baisser son pantalon puis son boxer révélant son sexe en érection, je me mis à paniquer de plus en plus.

_Non, il ne fallait pas ! Je ne voulais pas !_

Je commençais à réaliser que je n'avais plus aucun espoir d'être sauvée...

Je le sentais maintenant à mon entrée. Y mettant toute l'énergie qu'il me restait, tout mon désespoir, je me remis à bouger comme une furie, à donner de mes dernières forces pour essayer de me libérer de cette ordure. Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne !

Brutalement, tout espoir s'écroula. Malfoy me pénétra brusquement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Il n'était que sauvagerie dans ses mouvements de vas-et-viens rapides.

Je n'avais plus aucune force et des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Il me prenait ma virginité, ma fleur. Il me la volait !

« NON ! » Dans un dernier cri de désespoir, je m'évanouis, sans plus aucune force. A présent, il pouvait bien me tuer, peu m'en importais…

Je me réveillais en sentant une légère caresse sur mon visage mais je n'osais pas ouvrir mes yeux de peur de me retrouver encore face à ce monstre. Malgré tout, je sentais que je n'étais plus dans ce cauchemar. Etait-ce simplement cette pression que je sentais sur ma main droite ? En me concentrant un peu plus malgré mon mal de tête abominable, j'arrivais à entendre une voix. Une voix grave, masculine que je connaissais, je le savais, mais il m'étais impossible de mettre un nom sur cette voix qui m'apparaissait si chaleureuse. Je n'aurais pas du faire cet effort de concentration car je me senti repartir dans les bras de Morphée, mon fidèle ami et libérateur…

La lumière m'éblouit. Je me suis décidé à me réveiller, après tout, je pensais avoir assez dormi, même si je ne connaissais pas précisément la duré de mon sommeil.

« Miss Granger ! » Je reconnu évidemment Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Elle avait l'air enjoué à l'idée de pouvoir me parler chose que, moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment... « Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que vous alliez vous décider à revenir parmi nous. »

« … »

J'essayais de parler à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne voulu sortir de ma gorge. En forçant pour que ma voix revienne, des visions d'horreur firent surfaces en me rappelant mes cris. Malfoy… le parc… ses mains sur moi… Je me mis alors à pleurer et je me recroquevilla sur moi-même, essayant de me séparer du monde écœurant qui m'entourait en cachant mon visage entre mes mains.

Non, ça n'était pas possible, ce n'était sûrement qu'un mauvais rêve… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

« Allons miss. Je sais que ça doit être dur à vivre. Mais il faut que vous surmontiez tout cela ! » Elle sera alors l'épaule en se voulant réconfortante, ne provoquant chez moi qu'un sursaut d'horreur au fait d'être touché. « Je n'ai jamais vu fille aussi forte que vous de toute ma vie, je sais que vous parviendrez continuer votre route... Buvez cette potion. » L'infirmière me tendit une fiole contenant un liquide violet « elle vous fera dormir encore un peu et vous permettra de retrouver votre voix. Le directeur aimerait vous parler quand vous serez à même de tenir une conversation. Il est déjà au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé puisque votre sauveur lui a tout raconter… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme ci elle remarquait enfin que tout ce qu'elle me disait ne servait à rien. Comme ci j'allais parvenir à continuer ma vie en passant au dessus de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ! Et en quoi cela m'arrangeait-il que quelqu'un ait déjà raconté au directeur ce qu'il s'était passé puisque, quoi qu'il arrive, je devrais tout raconter moi-même car personne n'était là au moment où… Non, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense…

« Allez miss, buvez, vous vous réveillerez demain dans l'après midi. »

L'infirmière partit en direction de son bureau, dans la pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie, me laissant seul avec mon désespoir. Je refoulais mes questions sur mon sois disant sauveur car, pour le moment, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, pouvoir dormir à nouveau pour oublier l'enfer qu'étais si soudainement devenu ma vie. J'avalais donc rapidement cette potion et partit pour un sommeil sans rêves, libérateur, mes paupières s'abaissant lentement.

Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre tout simplement. Je ne me sentais la force de rien. Comment pourrais-je vouloir encore vivre après… ça ! Je me remis à pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas attirer madame Pomfresh à mon chevet. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler pour le moment Les gouttes d'eau salée descendaient lentement de mes yeux, formant de longs sillons sur mes joues.

Mon esprit, toujours embrumé, parvînt tout de même à capter voix toutes proches.

« Comment va-t-elle Pompom ? »

Un homme… ça voix me rappelait quelque chose… C'était cette voix que j'avais vaguement entendu la toute première fois que je m'étais réveillé.

« Oh, à vrai dire, je ne le sais pas trop. Après une telle abomination, elle ne va sûrement pas aller bien avant des mois, et encore, cela ne sera que pur cinéma à n'en pas douter... On ne se remet jamais vraiment de ce genre de choses… Ses amis seront là pour l'épauler quand on le leur apprendra mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise. Et je doute fortement que son _sauveur… »_ le ton qu'utilisait l'infirmière était remplie de sous-entendus… Que voulait-elle dire exactement ? « …ne veuille se dévoiler afin de cacher son bon cœur aux yeux de tous. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que ses précieux amis suffiront largement à subvenir à ses besoins. Mais, assez parlé, quand penses-tu qu'elle va se réveiller ? Ne crains-tu pas une tentative de suicide ? » de la peur se faisait sentir dans la voix de cet homme que je n'arrivais pas à identifier

« Malheureusement, miss Granger est forte mais il y a toujours des craintes sur ce sujet, on est à l'abri de rien… Tu devrais aller lui parler à son réveil pour lui dire que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait prendre appuis sur toi. Tu as bon cœur et je sais que tu ne refuseras jamais de la soutenir, même indirectement, comme tu le fais la plupart du temps. »

« Il est hors de question que je fasse ce genre de chose. J'ai une réputation à tenir et tu sais très bien que j'y tien particulièrement. »

« Bien ! C'est bon ! Ne sois pas si mordant avec moi voyons ! Je vais aller dans mon bureau, j'ai mes potions à ranger maintenant qu'elles sont toutes prêtes. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Pomfresh était donc parti dans son bureau mais d'autre pas, plus discret, s'approchèrent de moi et je senti alors une main prendre doucement ma main et une autre commence à caresser mon visage. Ce contact m'était agréable, réconfortant, j'avais envie de me blottir dans les bras de cette personne afin d'y noyer mon chagrin… J'aurais voulu que ce contact ne cesse pas, chose fortement étrange quand je me souvins de ma réaction face à Mme Pomfresh pour qui, pourtant, j'avais une confiance aveugle !

« Hermione… » L'homme a une voix chaleureuse mais ne parlait pas très fort, sûrement de peur de se faire entendre par l'infirmière. « Si tu savais comme j'aimerais être arrivé plus tôt et avoir pu l'empêcher de te faire du mal. J'aurais du suivre ce Malfoy de plus près pour éviter qu'il ne m'échappe… Il va vraiment falloir que tu sois forte à ton réveil. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais jamais bien loin. »

Il se tue et je l'entendis se lever des lèvres vinrent alors se poser sur mon front. Ce contact chaud me donna un léger frisson mais, bizarrement, je n'éprouvais, encore une fois, aucun dégoût. Je n'avais plus envie désormais que n'importe quel homme ne me touche mais cet inconnu, dont la voix me disait, encore une fois, étrangement quelque chose, était différent. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa voix qui m'indiquait qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que m'aider.

Après avoir entendu la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer derrière cet homme mystérieux, je me suis enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait plus personne ici à part moi. Franchement, je n'avais envie de parler à personne et cela même si je savais que ma voix était belle et bien revenue, je le sentais dans ma gorge, mais je n'avais pas la force d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit pour le moment.

Avec une volonté de fer, je fit basculer mes jambes à l'extérieur de mon lit et me mit de bout. Mes jambes flageolaient et je n'étais pas très stable mais tant pis. J'enfilais donc rapidement mes vêtements qui étaient posés sur une chaise proche et me mis en route. Pour où ? Je ne savais pas vraiment mais j'avançais à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs désertés par tout le monde étant donné qu'on était au beau milieu de l'après midi...

Pas à pas, j'avançais dans les couloirs, montant des escaliers pour monter au plus haut, là ou j'aurais toute la tranquillité qu'il me fallait.

Cela devait faire une heure que j'avançais dans ce château en changeant de route toute les cinq minutes dès que j'entendais la voix de quelqu'un dans ma direction et, quand la sonnerie retenti, j'ai alors du me trouver rapidement un endroit où me cacher pour y attendre le retour du calme.

C'est après tout ce parcours que je fus enfin arrivé à destination. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement j'étais venue ici mais, après tout, la tour d'astrologie était l'endroit le plus calme et le plus reposant du château que je connaissais. Il n'y avais plus de cours ici pour la journée donc je pouvais m'y reposer. Je me suis assise sur la rambarde qui me séparait du vide et restais là, à penser à ce que j'allais devenir maintenant que ce désastre avait détruit ma vie.

Des larmes brulantes se mirent à nouveau à perler dans mes yeux et une colère indicible monta en moi. Une rage brûlante et impossible à maîtriser qui me fit craquer. Je laissais donc sortir les lourds sanglots que je cachais des oreilles de l'infirmière en me recroquevillant le plus possible sur moi-même, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine que j'enlaçais désespérément dans l'espoir d'un sentiment de sécurité impossible.

J'étais resté là je ne sais pas combien de temps, transie de froid, à pleurer sur mon sort et à maudire Merlin du plus profond de mon être quand un contact nouveau me fait sursauter.

« Un conseil, choisissez une autre mort » me dit-il en posant sa cape chaude sur moi. « Mourir de froid n'est pas des plus élégant. J'ai quelques idées basiques qui vous conviendrez mieux si vous voulez. »

Je me retournais vers l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix. Snape. Avant même de croiser des yeux sombres, je savais qu'il s'agissait de lui. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait faire de l'humour noir dans un moment comme celui-ci… Il était toujours là quand c'était possible de rabaisser quelqu'un plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

J'entre-ouvris les lèvres mais aucun son ne se décida à les franchir. Après tout, à quoi bon parler. Je tournais donc la tête à nouveau vers la forêt interdite, attendant qu'il s'en aille, il n'était pas connu comme quelqu'un appréciant la présence d'autrui et encore moins de la miss-je-sais-tout qu'il l'avait si _gentiment_ surnommé. Mais non, il tenait bon est restait là, à mes côtés. Je tournais à nouveau la tête au bout de cinq minutes et me permis de le regarder, ou plutôt de le détailler. Il était adossé à la rambarde et semblait pensif en regardant l'horizon, comme en proie à une lutte intérieure. Ses yeux si sombres semblaient voilés par un voile de tristesse ce qui me surprit. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir un quelconque sentiment se refléter dans ses yeux.

Tout cela était trop étrange pour mon esprit ralenti. Severus Snape, le sarcastique et sombre professeur de potions, était là, à quelques pas de moi, semblant en proie au désespoir, lui qui normalement restait enfermé derrière un masque froid et méprisant. Je me surpris même à éprouver de la curiosité et de la peine pour lui ainsi qu'une envie très étrange de savoir quel mal le rongeait afin de pouvoir l'en débarrasser… Quelle était cette chose qui a su brisé sa carapace et lui faire tellement de mal pour qu'il ne puisse pas le cacher ?

« Venez. »

Il s'était vivement retourné vers moi, me surprenant dans mon délit d'espionnage sur sa propre personne, et se rapprochait de moi. Je ne pu retenir un mouvement de recul et un frisson désagréable me parcourir alors que ses bras me soulevèrent pour me caler contre son torse mais je ne fit aucun geste pour me dégager, me laissant simplement faire. J'avais confiance…

Pendant tout le chemin, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. Ils m'avaient toujours hypnotisés, ça ne datait pas d'hier. Comment peut-on avoir des yeux aussi noirs et, en même temps, aussi vide ?

Lui, ne me regarda pas une seule fois, se contactant de fixer le couloir et de changer de chemin chaque fois qu'on entendait quelqu'un s'approcher de nous. Au bout de dix minutes, il parla enfin après avoir ouvert une porte.

« Bienvenu chez moi miss. » Il me déposa à terre mais garda un bras dans mon dos en me dirigeant vers ce qui devait être le salon afin de m'y faire assoir sur le canapé. « Je vais chercher du thé pour vous réchauffer un peu. N'envisagez pas de vous enfuir, je vous retrouverais pour vous ramener ici ou à l'infirmerie si vous préférez y rester enfermer pendant un très long moment. »

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, ne me sentant pas encore assez courageuse pour émettre le moindre son. Il revînt assez rapidement et me mit une tasse fumante entre les mains que je me suis mise à fixer pendant de longue minute avant de me décider à en boire une gorgé. Le thé était délicieux et me procurait une sensation de chaleur, de confort.

« Granger. » Il parla d'une voix agressive qui me fit sursauter « Le silence ne vous aidera en rien à régler et à oublier vos problème alors cessez de vous taire et exprimez vous, enfin ! »

Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire sarcastique. Lui, le professeur qui me demandait sans arrêt de me taire quand je veux parler, me demandait de parler lorsque je gardais enfin le silence volontairement ! Malgré tout, je ne fis que détourner le regard, gênée. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

Rageant, je l'entendis murmurer un sort puis ce fut le noir complet. Je senti sa présence fouiller mon esprit et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva au souvenir que je ne voulais absolument plus revivre. Je me suis donc retrouvé dans le parc de Poudlard. Je me voyais, un peu plus loin, assise sur cette fameuse pierre et, finalement, j'aperçus Malfoy. Non...

_Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça !_

« Hermione. »

Je revins à moi brusquement, en larme, et me blotti instinctivement dans les bras de celui qui se trouvait juste devant moi.

« Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi m'avoir fait revivre ça ? Vous êtes un monstre ! » Je battais des poings contre son torse mais cherchais inconsciemment à me cacher dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'il m'enlace le plus possible, à m'en étouffer, pour que je me sente en sécurité, pour que je sache qu'il ne m'arriverais rien, mais je voulais en même temps le blesser, le faire souffrir comme il m'avais fait souffrir. Comme si je voulais qu'il m'aime mais qu'il sache à quel point je le haïssais.

« Je suis désolé Hermione… Je suis désolé mais je n'avais d'autre solution pour vous faire revenir parmi nous »

Il me caressait le dos d'une main et les cheveux de l'autre d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante alors que je ne pouvais mettre fin à mes sanglots bruyants.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici, comme promis, une semaine après le post de mon premier chapitre. Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mes écris.

Je vais poster maintenant les réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez laissés.

En vous souhaitant d'avance une bonne lecture et en espérant d'autres commentaires de votre part )

Gurthwen

**Sevmooniadayra** : merci beaucoup ! Pour la raison de la gentillesse de Severus, tu le sauras plus tard, c'est l'un des points qui font mon « intrigue » ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même :-D

**Talanie** : Je sais que j'ai frustré beaucoup de monde en ne continuant pas mes deux grandes fics : _La fleur d'un amour _et _Histoire de vampires_ mais… Je me suis un peu perdue dans le fil de mes histoires et, maintenant, elles ne me ressemblent plus trop. J'ai en projet de les retravailler depuis le début, mais vu le nombre de pages qu'elles comprennent, il va falloir que je m'arme de courage donc je ne te promets rien pour le moment. J'espère que cette fic-ci te plaira et te fera un peu patienter -)

**Ste7851** : Merci, voici la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras à ton gout.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Et oui, moi aussi j'adore le perso de Drago mais… Je ne voyais que lui dans ce rôle de grand méchant puisque j'ai fait mourir Ronald durant la grande bataille (et oui, je n'aime pas trop Weasmoche ^^). Pour les fics avec le couple Severus/Hermione, il y en a pourtant des tonnes ! 12 pages fanfiction si je me souviens bien. Si tu le souhaites, envois moi un MP et je t'enverrais mes préférés avec ce couple là ! Au plaisir de te revoir !

**Roselia001** : Ma fic ne restera pas triste longtemps, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait autant qu'elle m'a plus à écrire et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus !

**Lili666** : Je croise les doigts pour que la fic continue à te plaire tout autant !

**Pourquoi toi ?**

Tout doucement, j'ouvrai les yeux. J'étais étrangement sereine. Le poids de ma peine, de ma rage s'était légèrement envolé, laissant une trace qui me rongeait de l'intérieur mais qui guérirait avec du temps et beaucoup de courage. Il allait falloir que j'en trouve, par contre, du courage, et ça risquait de prendre du temps…

J'étais à nouveaux à l'infirmerie mais je ne me souvenais plus comment j'y étais arrivé. La journée d'hier me revenait en mémoire. Pourquoi le professeur Snape avait eu un tel comportement envers moi ? Et pourquoi ais-je eu autant de facilité à me sentir en sécurité en sa présence ? Tant de questions s'imposaient à mon esprit encore embrumé quand l'infirmière arriva alors que je m'étais assise dans mon lit blanc.

« Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous étiez endormie quand Severus vous a ramené hier soir. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand j'ai remarqué votre disparition, j'ai tout de suite alerté Severus… Il était dans le couloir à ce moment là donc… Hum… Pouvez-vous parler mon enfant ou vous ne vous sentez pas encore apte à le faire ? »

« Je… C'est bon. » Je grimaçais. Ma voix me paraissait étrangère.

« C'est déjà une belle progression. » Fit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. « Je vous demanderais de rester encore une ou deux nuit en observation à l'infirmerie Miss Granger. Vous avez vécu un lourd traumatisme. C'est compréhensible. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de vous voir dépérir à cause d'une telle crapule ! Il ne mérite pas que vous gâchiez votre vie à cause de lui ! »

« S'il vous plaît… »

« Oh… Désolé… Je m'emporte un peu trop, vous devez encore vous reposer. Poudlard attend impatiemment le retour de sa meilleure élève ! »

Elle avait son fameux sourire qui faisait en sorte qu'on lui pardonne toutes ses petites bavures. Et je ne fis pas exception mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser partir. Une question me brûlait la langue et il fallait absolument que je la pose et, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle saurait exactement me répondre.

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? » Elle revînt vers moi aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi le professeur Snape s'est occupé de moi hier ? »

Une impression étrange me prit alors, comme ci l'infirmière s'était préparé à cette question en sachant obligatoirement que j'allais la poser.

« Il faudra le lui demander directement Hermione, je ne peux pas répondre à cela à sa place. Tous ce que je peux vous dire, et Merlin sait qu'il ne voudrait même pas que je vous le dise, mais il a peut être l'air d'un dur, mais c'est un cœur tendre. Sachez aussi que personne ne lui a demandé de s'occuper de vous, cela, je vous le jure. Il l'a fait de lui-même. »

« Je… Je peux aller le voir ? » J'avais vraiment du mal à parler mais je me forçais. Comme il me l'avait dit, me taire n'arrangerait rien.

« Je veux bien mais Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez en route. » Elle me fit un regard noir, m'indiquant clairement qu'elle m'en voulait encore d'être partie de l'infirmerie sans son accord.

« Dobby. »

Madame Pomfresh a souri, montrant de ce geste tendre son accord. Au moins elle avait accepté que je sorte de cet endroit et je savais que Dobby me laisserait seule une fois devant les appartements de Snape si je lui demandais, il acceptait toujours de me rendre service.

L'elfe arriva bien rapidement dans un « plop » typique de transplanage et m'accompagna en silence, me tenant juste la main en signe de soutien, et, comme je m'en étais douté, partit rapidement une fois que je lui ai demandé, il était un peu comme tout le monde, il acceptait volontiers d'éviter de voir le maître des potions. Malheureusement pour moi, Snape n'était pas dans ses appartements et je me décidai à me laisser glisser le long du mur afin de m'assoir à même le sol pour l'attendre. Je devais le voir. Je devais savoir pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi. Moi, la miss-je-sais-tout qu'il a toujours tant détesté.

C'est donc assis par terre, les genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine pour me tenir chaud, complètement assoupie, qu'il me trouva. Il eut au moins la bonne idée de se racler la gorge pour me réveiller.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi je vous trouve à bloquer l'accès à mes appartements ? »

« Je voudrais… je voudrais vous poser des questions. » Je levais mes yeux à la recherche des siens.

C'est là que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai vue sourire. Légèrement, certes, discrètement au possible, mais il souriait. Et il m'expliqua rapidement pourquoi sans que j'ai eu le besoin de le demander.

« Au moins vous parlez maintenant. » Il me tendit sa main pour me redresser, chose que j'acceptai directement. « Venez, nous serons mieux dans mon salon. »

Le contact de sa main dans la mienne m'était agréable. Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le peu de raison qui me restait après… ça… Je me rendais compte que je n'avais même pas eu l'idée d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de mes amis mais que je le cherchais, lui, l'horrible maître des cachots, celui qui m'a toujours rabaissé. Mes amis… Non, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent la vérité… Ils seraient sûrement dégoûtés de moi…

« Granger ? »

Sursautant à l'entente de sa voix, je remarquais alors que j'avais gardé mon regard fixé sur lui pendant tout le temps de ma réflexion, la main toujours accrochée à la sienne comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Je la lâchais alors, le rouge me montant aux joues alors que lui soulevait un sourcil interrogateur sans rien dire. Il devait sûrement se demander si je ne devenais pas folle… Chose fort probable d'ailleurs.

Je le suivis donc chez lui après lui avoir relâché rapidement la main et, reconnaissant les lieux, je me suis dirigé comme une automate vers son salon où il me rejoignit quelque temps plus tard, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

« Tenez et occupez vous comme vous le voulez, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant de pouvoir m'occuper de vous. »

Et il repartit aussitôt pendant que J'hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement et que je le regardais partir vers une pièce pas trop loin. Ce que je remarquais surtout, c'était qu'il n'avait pas totalement fermé la porte derrière lui. Voulait-il me surveiller de peur que je fasse une quelconque bêtise ? De l'indignation monta alors rapidement en moi. Je n'étais peut-être pas dans mon état normal mais je n'allais tout de même pas incendier le tapis par erreur !

Soudainement, une odeur me parvient. Il était partit travailler sur des potions personnelles !

La curiosité guidant mes pas, j'avançais vers cette porte intrigante en essayant de deviner de quelle potion il s'agissait. Peu à peu, je devinais les effluves de tel ou tel ingrédient mais je ne voyais absolument pas à quelle potion cela correspondait et j'en compris la raison quand je pus enfin voir l'intérieur de cette pièce. Trois chaudrons se prélassaient sur les flammes avec, tous trois, un contenu bien différent. Et lui, Snape était penché, concentré, sur l'un d'entre eux qui devait contenir un début de Pimentine, le second une potion tue-loup déjà terminée, tandis que le troisième attendait patiemment que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Instinctivement, je m'approchai du troisième chaudron sans que Snape ne me remarque et commençais à m'occuper des ingrédients qu'il fallait trancher et piler précisément. Ce n'est qu'au moment où j'agitais ma baguette pour remuer dans le bon sens la potion, maintenant finie, que je me rendis compte de la présence dans mon dos.

« Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de m'attendre dans le salon ? » La colère se sentait dans le ton qu'il employait mais il semblait s'évertuer à la cacher. Encore un comportement bizarre venant de lui.

« Vous m'avez juste dit de m'occuper comme je le voulais. Et c'est ce que je fais. »

Ce n'est qu'en me retournant pour lui faire face et en voyant son expression que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je venais de répondre à un professeur ! Je venais de répondre ouvertement au pire des professeurs, en le provoquant même !

Je rougis rapidement alors que lui haussait un sourcil étonné. Il me prit alors de court en faisant une chose que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire. Rire. Il riait. Ce n'était pas moqueur, ça venait juste du cœur… Chose d'autant plus étrange. Il était sûrement malade… Oui, c'était ça, il avait de la fièvre !

« Vous me surprenez Granger ! »Dit-il en se reprenant rapidement mais en gardant un léger sourire moqueur mais… Gentil ? sur les lèvres. « Il a fallu que je fasse en sorte que vous repreniez le dessus après les atrocités que vous avez vécu pour que vous me répondiez de la sorte. Quelle gratitude ! »

« Je… Je suis désolé professeur ! C'est… »

Il me fit taire d'un signe de la main et commença à vérifier ma potion. La potion d'Aiguise Méninge était loin d'être difficile, il fallait juste être très précis sur les dosages et la préparation des ingrédients mais, à voir son air, il n'avait rien à redire et m'indiqua le salon de la tête avant de s'y diriger lui même.

« Si vous êtes venu me voir pendant mon temps de liberté, je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez des questions à formuler ? »

« Comment savez-vous que… »

« Je vous connais Granger. » Il me fit m'assoir sur le canapé à nouveau alors qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil, proche de la cheminée, qui me faisait face.

« Je… Je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

« Il est largement trop tard pour avoir ce genre de raisonnement Granger. » Il était cynique, mais j'y étais habitué.

« Je voulait juste… » J'étais honteuse de demander ce genre de chose mais il fallait que je sache ! « Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes occupé de moi… Vous m'avez toujours détesté et j'ai du mal à vous imaginer le cœur rempli de pitié pour autrui alors je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes comporté de manière si gentille avec moi. Pourquoi ? Ca ne vous ressemble tellement pas ! »

« C'est bon ? »

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Vous avez finit votre tirade Granger ? » Il avait retrouvé son comportement habituel envers moi. C'est-à-dire, il était froid et cassant.

« O…Oui. »

« Sachez que vous ne connaissez rien de moi alors abstenez vous de dire des conneries de ce genre. Si je me suis occupé de vous, c'est par pure obligation. Je n'avais pas le choix voyez vous ! Pourquoi vous aurais-je porté de l'attention Granger ? Ne soyez pas plus idiote que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

Il était maintenant installé nonchalamment sur son fauteuil et resplendissait avec son sourire démoniaque. Il venait de me blesser et s'en amusait sans gêne aucune ! Choquée et attristée, Je m'étais rapidement levée et étais partie vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvrais brutalement avant de me faire attraper par le bras puis retourné sans ménagement.

« Prenez cette potion. Elle vous aidera à surmonter l'épreuve que vous vivez. » Dit-il doucement.

Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire. Cet homme était vraiment une énigme à lui seul ! Puis, soudainement, une phrase de l'infirmière me revint en mémoire.

« Vous savez professeur, vous seriez un acteur parfait. » Je le regardais dans les yeux avec un air de défi. « Madame Pomfresh m'a déjà prévenu que personne ne vous avez obligé à me venir en aide… Vous savez, j'étais consciente à certain moment, dans l'infirmerie. Vous et l'infirmière étiez persuadé que je dormais mais j'étais réveillé. Je ne voulais juste ne pas le faire savoir… je voulais juste rester seule. Mais je vous ai entendu parler, j'ai reconnu votre voix. Je ne me souviens pas de toute votre conversation dans les détails mais je me rappel d'assez de chose pour déduire que c'est vous qui m'avez retrouvé cette nuit là… » Je lui souriais tristement mais je détournais rapidement le regard, me perdant dans la contemplation du feu dans sa cheminé. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne connais peut être rien de vous, mais… » Une seule larme coula alors le long de ma joue pendant que je le fixais à nouveau dans les yeux, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. « Merci… Severus. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais tenu à rajouter son prénom, c'était sorti tout seul. Je baissais les yeux alors que lui me fixait, stupéfait par ce que je venais de dire.

J'allais me retourner pour partir définitivement mais, à peine trois pas fait dans le couloir sous sa surveillance, j'entendis mon prénom. Une voix masculine, proche le criait à tue-tête suivie par des bruits de pas rapide. Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir un homme me foncer dessus pour m'enlacer. Prise par la panique, je me débâtie comme une furie en criant et frappant pour échapper à mon assaillant et je me retournais pour me précipiter contre Severus en tremblant comme une feuille, cherchant désespérément à échapper à cet homme et à son contact.

« Potter… Toujours là pour aggraver les situations, bien entendu. Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre à quoi vous sert le peu de cervelle que contient votre boîte crânienne ? » Commença Snape d'un ton mordant tout en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour essayer de me rassurer.

« Professeur, on vient de nous prévenir pour ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ! Je suis directement allé à l'infirmerie avec Ginny quand on nous a prévenu qu'elle était partit vous voir dans vos appartements mais comme… »

« Je me fiche éperdument de savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé Potter ! Si vous êtes au courant pour Granger, vous auriez du réfléchir à vos gestes avant de vous précipiter sur elle comme l'imbécile que vous êtes ! »

« Hermione… Hermione regarde moi je t'en prie. » Me dit Harry en ignorant totalement ce que venait de lui dire notre professeur.

Harry bouillonnait de rage contre Snape, ça se sentait dans le léger trémolo de sa voix. Je me retournai enfin vers lui mais ne put parler. Honteuse d'être devenue ce que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. A nouveau, je cachais donc mon visage dans les robes de mon sombre professeur. Ce fut le geste de trop pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Aux travers de sa voix, on pouvait entendre une rage noire bouillir dans ses veines.

« De quoi parlez-vous Potter ? » Snape se crispa.

« Lâchez Hermione tout de suite professeur… Je connais Hermione comme personne d'autre et je sais très bien que jamais elle n'irait chercher refuge chez vous ! »

« Jaloux peut-être ? »

« Allons, allons messieurs ! Calmons-nous. » Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans le couloir « Miss Granger, vous sentez vous capable nous donner à tous des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec monsieur Malfoy ? » Je hochais légèrement la tête en me dégageant du professeur Snape.

Après tout, je n'avais pas le choix, le directeur ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le récit de mon agression.

« Bien ! Alors allons dans mon bureau, Minerva nous y attend. Miss, acceptez vous que nous soyons tous présent pour votre récit ? »

A nouveau, je me contentais de hocher positivement la tête. Là non plus, je n'avais pas le choix, Harry m'aurait demandé à savoir par la suite, le professeur McGonnagall était ma directrice de maison et m'appréciait beaucoup donc elle avait le droit de savoir et le professeur Snape… A vrai dire, j'avais envie qu'il soit là. Pas forcément pour entendre mon histoire mais juste… Pour être là… J'aurais sûrement plus de courage en sa présence même si cela était une idée absolument… étrange…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout comme à moi.

Je vous mets maintenant les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent et vous souhaites à tous une très bonne lecture !

**Sevmooniadayra **: Heureuse de voir que cela te plait toujours autant ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celui-ci et les prochains qui arriveront vite

**Aurelie Malfoy **: Ils ne formeront pas un couple tout de suite ! Il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin mais chuuttt, j'en dis pas plus !

**Helga Lynch **: Hermione va remonter la pente, avec l'aide de Severus et de ses amis, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le Severus Snape que je montre ici, c'est un peu ce que j'ai toujours imaginé sur sa face caché. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le faire exactement comme je le vois car son cynisme n'est pas encore assez présent dans cette fic je trouve mais bon, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ^^

**Ste7851 **: Le syndrome du super héro ? Peut-être que oui, peut être que non… Tu verras avec la suite -)

**Lili666 : **Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire

**Pourquoi moi ?**

Je descendais maintenant l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. J'avais finis mon récit sans aucune larme, je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse devant eux ! Mais maintenant que tout était finit, je savais que je devais me trouver un endroit calme pour craquer, pour simplement pour évacuer les sanglots qui menaçaient.

« Hermione ! Attends-moi ! »

Harry… Je me retournais et l'attendis patiemment.

« Hermione, on pourrait parler tous les deux ? »

« On est déjà entrain de le faire Harry. » J'essayais alors de lui sourire gentiment. « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Je… Je sais que ça t'as déjà fais beaucoup de mal de parler de toute cette histoire avec les professeurs mais il y a une chose dont tu n'as pas parlé devant eux… Tu as simplement dit qu'ils connaissaient déjà la suite… Mais moi je ne la connais pas Mione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te retrouve à courir te cacher de ton meilleur ami dans les bras du pire de nos professeur ! »

« Je savais bien que tu me poserais cette question à un moment ou un autre » Je lui souriais tristement. « Ça te dirais d'aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? On y sera tranquille. »

Il acquiesça et nous partîmes silencieusement. Une fois arrivée, je me surpris à me placer exactement où Snape était la dernière fois que j'étais ici, m'appuyant sur la balustrade, le regard plongé dans le paysage, je commençais mon second récit avant même qu'Harry me l'ait demandé.

« J'ai dit, tout à l'heure, que je m'étais évanouie alors que Malfoy était toujours… » Première pause… Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de laisser libre cour à mes larmes puisque Harry était directement venu me trouver avant que je m'isole. « Je me suis réveillé qu'à l'infirmerie, une première foi c'était dans la soirée mais je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux est je ne suis pas restée consciente longtemps… La seconde fois je me suis bien réveillé mais l'infirmière m'a alors vite donné une potion pour me faire dormir car j'étais totalement paniqué et ma voix refusait de sortir. Elle avait juste posé sa main sur mon épaule et son contact m'avait... Il m'avait tout ramené en mémoire et j'ai commencé à pleurer sans pouvoir me calmer... La troisième, c'est une discussion entre un homme et l'infirmière qui m'a réveillé mais, encore une fois, je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, j'avais envie de rester seule et il ne fallait donc pas que je les alerte… »

Je fis travailler ma mémoire pour essayer de me rappeler de cette fameuse discussion.

« Je me souviens que Pomfresh disait qu'il allait falloir faire attention à ma santé… Que je pouvais me mettre en danger volontairement… Je ne me rappel pas des mots exactes. Elle disait que mon _sauveur _devrait venir se faire connaître de moi à mon réveil mais il lui a répondu rapidement que mes amis me suffiraient… tout dans la voix de cet homme trahissait son inquiétude pour moi… Pomfresh est finalement repartie dans son bureau, prétextant avoir son nouveau stock de potions à ranger. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que c'était lui, mon sauveur, car il est venu près de moi alors que je faisais toujours semblant de dormir. Il est venu s'excuser de ne pas être arrivé assez tôt, de ne pas avoir surveillé de plus près Malfoy… »

Je savais que mon ami avait comprit qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Cela se voyait à la façon dont ses yeux s'était écarquillés. Je continuais donc après un courte pause où je venais de réaliser que Snape était venu s'excuser, qu'il m'avait tenu la main, caresser la joue mais… il m'avait aussi embrassé le front d'une manière si…

« Hermione ? »

« Oh ! Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. » Je m'excusais avec un sourire. « Quand l'homme est partit de l'infirmerie, je me suis moi-même décidé à partir. Je savais bien que si j'attendais le retour de l'infirmière, je n'aurais pas la permission de m'en aller aussi vite mais j'avais une irrésistible envie de prendre l'air, je me suis donc habillé en silence et je suis partie errer dans les couloirs. Je ne faisais absolument pas attention où j'allais, j'évitais juste de croiser quelqu'un, se qui m'a fait faire un nombre incalculable de détours avant mon arrivée à la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis assise là… » Je lui montrais l'endroit de la main. « … et j'ai attendu. J'ai pleuré un bon moment mais, même quand mes pleurs ont cessé, je suis resté ici, dans la même position à regarder le parc et la forêt jusqu'à ce que le soleil faiblisse et que le professeur Snape me retrouve pour me dire que mourir de froid n'était pas une super solution et qu'il pouvait m'en proposer d'autre qui me conviendraient mieux. »

Je rigolais et Harry me rejoignit facilement

« Qui aurait pu croire que Snape était capable de faire de l'humour ! » Me dit Harry, d'un air moqueur.

« C'est vrai que, même si c'est de l'humour noir, je ne l'en aurais pas cru capable avant cela… A vrai dire, ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme il nous le fait croire en cours. Tu sais, Harry, il m'a prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans ses appartements alors que je n'avais plus la force de rien. Il m'y a emmené et m'a offert une tasse de thé. Depuis que je m'étais réveillé à l'infirmerie, je n'avais plus prononcé une seule parole. Je n'y arrivais plus… Severus savait que pour que je puisse remonter la pente, il fallait que j'accepte d'extérioriser ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il est donc rentré de force dans mon esprit pour me faire revivre le début de mon agression… Ce fut l'élément déclencheur… Il est de suite sorti de mon esprit et je me suis écroulée, en pleur, dans ses bras. Je frappais son torse de mes poings de toutes mes forces en le traitant de monstre. Je lui ai crié dessus et c'est seulement quand j'ai commencé à me calmer grâce à lui qu'il s'est excuser en me disant qu'il n'y avait eu que ce moyen pour me faire revenir parmi eux. Je me suis endormi contre lui au bout d'un long moment et je me suis réveillé encore une fois à l'infirmerie. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne supportes pas le contact des autre, même de moi, alors que tu vas vers lui mione ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! »

« Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je me sens tant en sécurité avec lui. » Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. « Pomfresh m'a appris que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé de Malfoy et je me suis rendu compte que c'était lui qui avait toujours était là pour moi quand j'étais à l'infirmerie… »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir moi ou Ginny ? »

« Je… Je ne voulais que vous sachiez ce qu'il m'était arrivé… J'avais peur de vous dégouter alors que lui… Severus connaissait déjà toute l'histoire… »

Harry resta un moment silencieux avant de me faire un sourire triste. Sachant que ça aiderai, je suis allé vers lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Une seule larme silencieuse était alors venue glisser le long de ma joue. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment avant qu'il ne me laisse seule. Il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais j'avais refusé en déclarant que je voulais rester seule pour le moment, chose qu'il accepta sans broncher.

Je m'étais donc replacer comme avant, assise sur la rambarde, les jambes repliées sur ma poitrine, le regard dans le vide. Je me laissais enfin aller à libérer mes larmes qui s'étaient accumulés jusque là et, quand elles furent toutes tombées, j'ai fermé les yeux, écoutant attentivement le silence qui m'entourait alors que la nuit était maintenant tombée.

« Va-t-il falloir que je vienne vous chercher là tous les soirs Granger où préférez-vous que je fasse installer votre chambre ici ? Prévenez-moi tout de suite, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps à vous courir après. »

Je lui souriais à présent tout en le regardant. Lui, Severus Snape, l'affreuse chauve sourie des cachots avait réussit à me faire sourire, à me faire redevenir moi-même. Il avait pris soin de moi alors qu'il était loin d'être du genre à aimé ses élèves et encore moins les contacts humains. Je me suis mise à nouveau à regarder l'horizon en me posant une simple question, une question que Harry avait semé dans mon esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que je me dirigeais automatiquement vers Severus alors que j'avais des amis proches avec qui j'avais partagé bien plus qui me tendaient les bras ?

Je me suis alors retourné à nouveau vers lui. Il me regardait avec insistance en attendant sûrement que je me mette à lui parler mais je me surpris à ne pas vouloir détacher mon regard de ses yeux sombres. C'est à ce moment que je ressenti une folle envie d'aller me blottir contre lui, de sentir ses bras m'encercler et son odeur m'envahir…

« Granger ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas retourné dans votre mutisme ! »

Je détournais immédiatement le regard en rougissant sauvagement. Qu'était-il entrain de m'arriver ? Si je continuais dans ce sens là, j'arriverais bientôt au stade où j'aimerais également sentir à nouveau le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau et, en particulier, sur mes propres lèvres ! Pour chasser mes idées plus qu'inconvenantes de mon esprit, je me décidais à parler.

« Vous savez, professeur, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question non plus. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi avoir été si présent pour moi après mon agression alors que vous auriez pu laisser mes amis s'en charger. Après tout, à l'infirmerie, vous aviez bien dit que la présence de mes amis suffiraient alors que madame Pomfresh, elle, disait que ce serait mieux avec la présence de mon… Ah, oui, elle avait parlé de mon _sauveur_… Qui n'est autre que vous d'ailleurs. »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. » Ragea-t-il

Il s'était tout de suite braqué contre moi avant de me tourner le dos pour repartir mais je m'étais remise debout assez vite pour le rattraper par le bras.

« Ne partez pas ! »

« Il me semble être encore libre de mes mouvements. » Dit-il en se libérant brutalement de ma faible présence.

« J'ai besoin de vous ! »

J'avais crié cette simple révélation sans m'en rendre vraiment compte et m'étais mise à pleurer tandis que lui s'était arrêté, comme pétrifié, me tournant toujours le dos.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre réellement pourquoi mais je me sens mieux avec vous ! Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais… je n'arrive pas à supporter le moindre contact physique avec qui que ce soit à part vous ! J'ai du me forcer pour aller dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, je n'ose pas aller voir Ginny car je sais qu'elle aussi, elle va vouloir me prendre dans ses bras ! Même l'infirmière, qui m'a à peine touché l'épaule, m'a mise en panique alors qu'avec vous… avec vous c'est tout le contraire ! Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis contre vous ! Comme ci je savais, avec vous, que tout finirait par s'arranger alors qu'avec les autres je ne fais que revivre ce que m'a fait Malfoy ! »

Je m'effondrais par terre, les mains sur mon visage ruisselant de larmes après avoir crié ce que je ressentais et ne comprenais pas.

« Vous pouvez me prendre pour une folle… Je le suis sûrement… » Dis-je en me calmant. Je me relevais et effaçais mes larmes de la mains avant de prendre un visage déterminé pour faire face à Severus qui s'était lui-même retourné. « Je… Je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait perdre votre temps… C'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir vous retenir près de moi… Je ne vous ennuierais plus. »

Sur ces dernière phrases, je baissais les yeux, honteuse de mon comportement, et avançais pour partir à tour de cet endroit mais, au moment où je passais à côté de lui, je ne pu aller plus loin. Il m'avait attrapé le bras pour me retenir avant de me plaquer contre lui.

Mes yeux étaient grands ouvert, figés par la surprise tandis que mon pouls battait à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine et c'est seulement après un certain laps de temps que je commençais à réaliser ce qui m'arrivais. Je fermais alors les yeux, des larmes recommençant à tomber doucement sur sa robe noire. Mes mains se refermèrent sur l'étoffe sombre. Je me laissais aller contre lui, m'abandonnant complètement dans ses bras alors que je les sentais se refermer étroitement autour de mon corps et sa tête venir se poser sur le haut de la mienne.

« Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur détesté par tous, mais sachez que je serais là si vous avez besoin de moi. » Il parlait tout bas et je l'en remerciais. Je ne voulais pas briser ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. « Il vous faudra réussir à ouvrir vos bras et votre cœur à vos amis car vous avez besoin d'eux bien plus que de moi malgré ce que vous croyez. » Il eut un court silence avant qu'il ne reprenne sa tirade de sa voix habituelle de professeur. « Reprenez-vous Granger. Il me reste seulement deux mois pour tyranniser ma meilleure élève avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement, alors ayez pitié. »

Je me détachais de lui et le regardais en riant doucement, les yeux encore un peu rouge.

« Qui vous dit que je ne viendrais pas vous hanter après mes ASPICs ? »

Snape hocha simplement la tête, un léger sourire en coin, et partit. Je le suivis au début jusqu'à ce que notre route se sépare. Lui, retournant dans ses cachots et moi, dans mes appartements de préfète en chef. Une fois arrivée, j'appelais de-suite Dobby afin de lui demander un plateau repas, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec un sourire ravi.

Trois jours sans manger avaient laissé un gouffre vide à la place de mon estomac qui fut plus que ravi de se voir remplir de si bonnes choses. J'avais mangé avec envie tout en lisant les notes des cours que j'avais ratés. Le directeur me les avait posés sur ma table de salon avec un petit mot afin de m'indiquer que tous mes cours manqués étaient présent et que les professeurs m'avaient donné l'autorisation de ne rendre aucun devoir pour les deux jours qu'il restait avant le début du week-end. C'était un soulagement pour les devoirs à rendre du jour au lendemain mais j'avais un devoir de potions à rendre demain ainsi qu'un devoir de métamorphose et les deux était déjà terminés depuis bien longtemps, ça me ferait déjà ça de rendu, je me sentirais moins idiotes. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je n'avais pas travaillé mes cours et mes ASPICs depuis autant de temps !

Je partis rapidement sous la douche afin de me détendre complètement avant de me mettre en tenue de nuit et de filler sous mes couvertures. Demain matin, en premières heures, j'avais cours avec Snape. Deux heures de potions… Je me rappelais alors ma réaction de tout à l'heure, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je me rappelais des idées qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit…

Moi, Hermione Granger, devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Je m'étais fait violé il y a peu, et voilà que maintenant, je me mets à rêver de mon professeur de potions. Je lui avais dit que je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras et c'était bien la vérité. Mais quand j'y réfléchissais, je me rendais compte que j'aurais aimé y être bien plus souvent que les seules fois où j'avais besoin de réconfort alors que je repensais à ce que Malfoy m'avait fait… Tout à l'heure je m'étais surprise à souhaiter sentir encore une fois le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau et, j'avais beau essayer de me mentir à moi-même, je savais bien que j'y pensais encore maintenant.

J'avais envie d'être à ses côtés et cela me rendais folle.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un pour que cette personne puisse m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait mais… j'avais peur de le comprendre… De toute façon, à qui pourrais-je en parler ? Harry ? Sûrement pas ! Ginny ? Seulement mon état s'aggravait ! Quoi que… Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était une experte en ce qui concernait les sentiments humains et elle pourrait donc sûrement m'aider.

Mais pour cela, il fallait que j'accepte d'absolument tout lui raconter, la première fois que je m'étais à demi réveillé et que j'avais senti ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et sa façon si tendre de me caresser la main pour me montrer que je n'étais pas seule… sa façon de parler à l'infirmière quand j'avais surpris leur conversation et son inquiétude flagrante à mon égard… La façon dont il s'était adresser directement à moi, m'appelant directement par mon prénom et en me tutoyant quand il me croyait endormie… son attitude à la tour d'astronomie la première fois qu'il était venu m'y chercher, me prenant dans ses bras pour me conduire jusque chez lui… la manière dont il m'avait aidé à retrouver ma voix et celle de s'excuser de l'avoir fait…

Tous ces moments et encore bien d'autre m'avait montré une autre personnalité du professeur de potion que personne n'avait encore vu. Il avait enlevé une partie de la carapace qu'il avait formée autour de son cœur pour moi…

S'était décidé ! Demain, après les cours, je demanderais à Ginny de venir avec moi dans mes appartements où je lui dirais tout. J'avais besoin de ses conseils !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'endormis enfin…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toute et à tous ! Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre de ma fic ! Bientôt la fin… sniff.

Et oui, il n'y aura que 6 chapitre en tout, je n'ai pas voulu en faire une longue.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, je poste donc les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Beaucoup de personnes voient Snape comme le méchant et Drago comme le parfait petit ami un peu rebelle pour Hermione. J'ai déjà lu beaucoup de fic sur le couple HG/DM mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir Severus comme un vrai méchant sans cœur… Va-t-on savoir pourquoi xD

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Tu voulais la suite, ben la voilà ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira assez pour que tu continue de venir lire la suite !

**Lili666 :** Merci beaucoup de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas )

**Ste7851** : Harry et Ginny ont toujours étés proche d'Hermione mais bon, c'est quand même le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard… Héhé, tu verras avec ce chapitre :P

**Emy78** : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !

**Atlana61** : La suite arrive à raison d'un chapitre par semaine ^^ J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !

**Helga Lynch** : Je ne pouvais pas vraiment éloigner Hermione de ses amis, ils ont toujours étaient ensemble donc bon… Pour le petit moment de tendresse, j'avais peur que ça passe mal car ça montre un Severus vraiment tendre. Enfin, si ça t'a plus, c'est parfait ! :D

**Sentiments troublants**

Je me réveillais le lendemain de bonne humeur, et déterminée, et me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour y prendre mon petit déjeuné de bonne heure, comme à mon habitude.

Une fois arrivé sur place, j'eu un moment de doute, de peur face à mes amis qui m'attendaient à ma table mais, quand j'ai levé les yeux vers la table des professeurs, j'ai pu croiser son regard sombre et je senti aussitôt mon courage de lionne reprendre le dessus.

« Hermione ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Neuville venait de m'interpellé et, ainsi, j'appris que Harry n'avait pas raconté mes mésaventures, ce dont je lui étais redevable. Je n'avais pas envie que cela s'ébruite.

« Je suis tombé malade et Pomfresh à préféré me garder en observation. Vous savez tous à quel point elle peut être embêtante sur ce point ! » Tous ceux qui écoutaient se mirent à sourire, compatissant, tout en approuvant d'un signe de tête. « J'ai raté des choses importantes ? »

« Seamus à perdu un pari mardi soir, tu aurais du voir ça ! » Commença Dean malgré le regard noir de son ami. « Il devait inviter une Serpentard à sortir et faire en sorte qu'elle accepte ! Le pauvre à prit la plus moche du lot pour être sûr qu'elle accepte mais même pas et là… »

S'en suivit une conversation des plus normale à la table des rouge et or sous les yeux attentifs de trois professeurs. Ginny et Harry, quand à eux, étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir leur amie revenir parmi eux en se comportant comme ci rien ne s'était passé… Ou plutôt comme ci elle avait juste était malade, comme elle l'avait simplement raconté.

A la fin du repas, alors que tous se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe respective, Ginny prit sa meilleure amie à part, histoire d'être bien certaine que cette dernière allait bien.

« Comment vas-tu ? Harry m'a tout raconté hier soir pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire une nouvelle fois. J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas.

« Bien sûr que non, au contraire. Mais… Ginny… Tu aimerais passer la soirée avec moi dans mes appartements ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler seule à seule, comme avant. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne refuserais une soirée entre fille pour rien au monde ! »

Ginny souriait et moi également mais, intérieurement, je m'étais mise à prier Merlin qu'elle ne me jugerait pas trop ce soir et qu'elle penserait surtout à m'aider…

Mais avant de penser à ce soir, il me fallait maintenant participer à deux heures de potions avec l'homme qui hantait mon esprit… Au début, devant la porte, je discutais tranquillement avec Harry mais mon cœur était étrangement serré mais, quand le professeur Snape est venu ouvrir la porte et que je croisais son regard, un immense soulagement se propagea en moi et je me senti incroyablement idiote ! Je me rendais alors seulement compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de redouter ce cours car il était redevenu alors le fameux professeur de potion détesté de tous et non le Severus Snape qu'il m'avait montré quand on n'était que tous les deux.

Le cours se passa donc très bien, je rendis mon devoir en même temps que tout le monde, je me mis au travail sur la potion du jour en même temps que tout le monde et la finit avec dix minutes d'avances. Il y eut qu'un moment seulement où d'agréables frissons m'avaient parcourus le dos, c'était quand il avait fait sa ronde habituelle et qu'il était arrivé derrière moi. Son bras m'avait frôlé et j'avais senti son souffle sur ma nuque quand il s'était penché pour regarder de plus près le contenu de mon chaudron. Une légère rougeur était apparue sur mes joues mais elle passa inaperçu aux yeux de mes camarades qui étaient tous concentré sur leur travail et qui ne nous avaient donc pas vu. J'avais la curieuse impression qu'il n'avait fait son petit jeu qu'avec moi.

Au moment d'apporter les échantillons de notre potion, je m'étais alors permise de lui sourire. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je le voyais, que je croisais son regard, j'avais envie de lui sourire. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable.

La journée passa rapidement et me prouva que, même avec ces quelques jours d'absence, mon niveau était toujours le même.

Quand le soir arriva, j'étais devenue hyperactive, ne cessant de faire les cent pas dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce que j'entende Ginny frapper à ma porte et que j'aille lui ouvrir.

« Alors ma belle, de quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle ? » Me demanda-t-elle une fois que l'on s'était installé confortablement sur mon canapé.

« En faite, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il m'arrive quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre. » J'avais captivé son attention au maximum, je le voyais à son visage. « Tu m'as dit ce matin qu'Harry t'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy mais… Il ne t'a pas donné certains détails car j'avais omis volontairement de les lui raconter. Je lui ai bien dit que je savais qu'un homme était resté bien présent à mon chevet quand j'étais encore inconsciente à l'infirmerie mais je ne lui pas raconté de quelle manière il avait présent… » Je m'étais arrêté un peu, grossière erreur.

« Allez mione ! Raconte ! »

« La première fois que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, j'avais entendu un homme me parler doucement. Je n'ai pas compris ses paroles car je n'étais pas bien réveillé mais j'ai senti sa main enlacer la mienne et la caresser légèrement du pouce… La fois où je me suis réveillé pour de bon, j'ai entendu une conversation entre cet homme et l'infirmière et, une fois cette dernière repartie dans son bureau, il est venu vers moi et a recommencé à prendre ma main dans la sienne et à me parler. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu arriver plus tôt lors de mon agression, c'était lui qui m'avait sorti des griffes de Malfoy, mais… Dans sa voix il y avait quelque chose qui m'a touché réellement… Un sentiment de regrets mais aussi une intense tendresse à mon égard. »

Au fil de mon récit, je me perdais dans mes souvenirs tandis que ma meilleure laissait paraître de multiples sentiments sur son visage, passant de l'attendrissement à la curiosité non dissimulé. Elle avait même eu l'air choqué quand je lui ai raconté comment Severus m'avait réconforté après m'avoir fait retrouver ma voix.

« … En faite, si je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est parce que Harry m'a posé une question dont je n'avais pas la réponse. Pourquoi je ne supporte que mal les contacts physique même avec vous alors qu'avec Snape je… J'ai même l'impression d'avoir besoin de contact avec lui ! Et puis, pourquoi je me sens si bien quand je suis simplement en sa présence ? Je suis complètement perdue Gin'… »

« A te voir comme ça, je n'ai qu'une seule possibilité en tête. » Elle avec une expression grave, ce qui m'inquiéta. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es tombé amoureuse de Snape, mione. »

« … »

Je ne trouvais de réponse possible à ses paroles… Au fond de moi, j'avais déjà pensé à cette possibilité mais je l'avais mise de côté immédiatement formulée…

« Je comprends qu'on puisse fantasmer sur lui, après tout, la plupart de la gente féminine de l'école le fait déjà mais… »

« Attend ! Tu fantasme sur lui ? »

« Comment ne pas le faire ? Il est si mystérieux et si inaccessible que ça devient presque une obligation ! Tu connais le dicton, toute chose qui est impossible à avoir devient une source de fantasme ! Et puis… Avec sa voix grave et ses mains… hum… »

« Ginny ! »

Nous partîmes de concert dans un fou rire mais notre sérieux fut revenu rapidement.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu es tombé amoureuse de lui car ça a été la première personne à t'aider réellement après ton agression. Ça passera sûrement avec un peu temps si tu acceptes de t'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres et donc de te détacher un peu de lui… »

« Tu penses donc que c'est, en quelque sorte, un problème post-traumatique… »

« C'est possible mais… Il est possible que tes sentiments soient réels. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as toujours défendu face aux critiques des élèves. Tu étais bien la seule folle à oser le faire… enfin, la seule folle à penser réellement ce que tu disais. » Elle me souriait gentiment. « Tu verras bien avec le temps si ce que tu ressens reste présent et s'amplifie même ou si cela disparaît ! »

« Merci Ginny… Tu es bien la seule à qui je pouvais raconter de telles choses sans que tu me juges. »

Nous avons passé près d'une demi-heure, ensuite, à parler d'elle et de Harry avant que l'heure du couvre feu n'approche dangereusement et qu'elle doive me laisser seule.

Avant de m'endormir, cette nuit là, je pensais à nouveau à ce que m'avait aidé à comprendre ma meilleure amie. J'étais amoureuse du professeur Snape.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'étais, sans arrêt, à penser à lui. J'avais même était tenté de retourner à la tour d'astronomie cette nuit en espérant qu'il vienne à nouveau m'y retrouver ! Idée totalement absurde car les deux fois où il était venu, il m'avait cherché pour une bonne raison ! La première fois c'était Pomfresh qui l'avait envoyé me chercher et la deuxième… Sûrement pour savoir comment j'allais après cette réunion avec le directeur !

Il n'y avait donc plus aucune chance que je l'y croise ?

Alors que mes yeux se fermaient et que je sombrais dans le sommeil, je me mis à espérer sincèrement que je pourrais le croiser à nouveau là haut, l'un des rares lieux où nous étions sûrs de ne pas être dérangés…

Cette nuit là et les nuits d'après, je rêvais de la même personne mais… Je me réveillais surtout essoufflée et rouge de gêne. Je m'étais mise à faire des rêves mettant en scène Severus et moi de manière… plus qu'inconvenable !

Comment aurais-je pu le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux alors que, la nuit, lui et moi étions si… intimes… Tout du moins dans mes songes…

Je l'avais donc évité au maximum et j'étais enfin arrivé à samedi, une semaine et quelque après, jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les septièmes années. Le directeur avait décidé que, après tout ce que nous avions vécu cette année, un bal serait le bienvenu. Un bal où nous pourrons dire définitivement, de manière festive, au revoir à tous nos tracas dû à Voldemort à nos années d'études dans cette école. Il nous fallait donc trouver une nouvelle tenue et Pré-au-Lard était l'endroit qui convenait le mieux.

Ginny, qui était officiellement la cavalière d'Harry, avait obtenu la permission pour venir avec nous et c'est donc à ses côtés, ainsi qu'avec Lavande et Luna, que je fis les boutiques. C'était toujours un plaisir de faire ce genre de sortie avec ses filles là car chacune avait des gouts complètement différents de ceux de sa voisine. Luna ne jurait que par les couleurs bien voyantes, Lavande ne prenait une robe que si le décolleté était assez plongeant pour mettre sa poitrine bien en avant. Ginny aimait, quand à elle, les couleurs pastelles et les rubans. Chacun ses goûts et cela permettait alors d'avoir les disputes féminines les plus marrantes !

Il nous fallu, au total, près de trois heures de shopping et d'essayage intensifs pour réussir à nous trouver les quatre robes qui ferons de nous les plus belles du bal. Ginny avait comprit que la robe que j'avais choisie n'était faite que pour plaire à Snape et elle s'était laissé allé à un petit commentaire : « Au moins tu es sûre d'être dans ses goûts et d'attirer son regard ! » suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Il n'en fallait malheureusement pas plus pour mettre la puce à l'oreille à mes deux autres amies et je fus assiégée de questions toutes plus indiscrètes les une que les autres.

« Je ne vous le dirais pas, un point c'est tout ! »

« Allez, Hermione, t'es pas marrante ! » S'écriait Lavande

« Oui, allez mione, racontes-leur. » Dit Ginny qui se prit alors un regard des plus meurtriers de ma part.

« Moi, je dis que ce n'est pas un garçon de notre âge et qu'il n'est pas de Gryffondor… » Je me crispais.

« Pas un Gryffondor, ça, je veux bien, Luna, mais tu vas trop loin dans tes délires en disant qu'il ne serait pas de notre âge ! Réfléchit, c'est une histoire toute récente et elle n'est pas sortie de l'école ! Elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse pour sortir en douce et pour se trouver un garçon plus jeune ! Il est forcément de notre âge ! »

Lavande n'imaginait même pas à quel point je remerciais sa façon de pensée qui sonnait tellement juste ! Maintenant, au moins, elles croient que c'est un élève. Il restait maintenant à espérer que Ginny n'en fasse plus qu'à sa tête !

« Peut importe son âge, moi je dis qu'il est à Serpentard ! » Dit fièrement Ginny

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que les filles commençaient à faire une liste de tout les Serpentards de septième année. Je fut rassurée quand elles enlevèrent directement Crabbe et Goyle et réprouvais un frisson de dégout quand elles parlèrent de la possibilité de me caser avec cet enfoiré de Malfoy. Ginny me fit un regard désolé que les autres ne virent pas.

« Ecoutez les filles, le temps que vous faites votre liste de mes prétendants, je vais aller faire quelques achats personnels et je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour bien longtemps. »

Elles me répondirent en cœur un « pas de problème » et je parti de mon côté, direction la librairie en premier puis l'endroit où je pourrais acheter certains ingrédients pour mes recherches personnelles.

Arrivée à la librairie, je me dirigeais directement vers le rayon potion et recherchais les deux livres qu'il me fallait avant de me diriger vers la caisse et, quand je tendis mon argent, une odeur agréable vint me chatouiller les narines.

Une main s'empara de l'un de mes nouveaux livres et je me retournais alors pour faire face à celui qui s'était autorisé à toucher mes livres sans mon autorisation, prête à en découdre s'il le fallait.

« Ce n'est pas un livre qu'il vous faut pour les ASPICs, vous savez Granger ? »

« Professeur Snape ? Mais qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Voilà que je m'étais mise à bafouiller. Le seul homme que je croyais éviter en participant à cette sortie était là, devant moi ! Mes rêves récents ne prirent pas plus de temps pour revenir à la surface et je rougis directement, récoltant un haussement de sourcils interrogatifs de mon professeur.

« Un flagrant délit de curiosité vous fait autant rougir Granger ? Faites attention, je pourrais être tenté de m'introduire dans votre esprit pour savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement dans votre tête. »

J'écarquillais les yeux de peur alors que lui me faisait un sourire triomphant et me retournais vivement vers la caisse pour payer mes achats et je sortis de la boutique sans plus attendre. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était également un maître en Légilimencie ! S'il aurait prit la peine de s'introduire dans mon esprit il aurait pu découvrir mes rêves ! Il aurait pu voir à quels genres de pensées obscènes je m'étais laissé aller récemment !

« Granger, attendez ! »

J'étais déjà loin de la librairie maintenant et il m'avait suivit tout ce chemin ? Je m'arrêtais donc et me retournais vers lui.

« Vous venez d'acheter un livre et vous oubliez déjà son existence ? Je l'aurais bien gardé pour moi si vous n'en voulez pas. »

« Mon livre ! »

Je lui arrachais des mains et me calmais aussitôt alors que lui avait un sourire en coin qui me fit savoir que, si nous avions été seuls, il aurait sûrement rit à haute voix de mon comportement. Je me pinçais alors l'arrête du nez prise d'une irrésistible envie de rire également. Je venais tout juste de me ridiculiser devant l'homme que j'aimais alors je pouvais bien me permettre d'en rire.

« Veuillez m'excuser c'est juste que… On va dire que je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui alors je m'emporte rapidement. » Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire après que je me sois calmé.

Bien sûr, il ne répondit que par un simple hochement de tête et partit mais je lui emboitais le pas directement.

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle stupide idée vous me suivez ? » Me lança-t-il sans même s'arrêter ni se retourner pour me regarder. J'arrivais donc à son niveau, je détestais parler à un dos…

« Je ne vous suis pas professeur, je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt… » Je lui lançais un regard en coin, histoire de voir comment il avait réagis à ma manière un peu… sèche, de lui répondre.

Je su à cet instant qu'il avait comprit que j'étais rentré dans son jeu car il croisa mon regard et j'y aperçu une pointe d'amusement.

« Nous allons simplement dans la même direction. » Avais-je repris.

« Dans l'allée des embrumes ? Vous êtes certaines ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour y trouver les articles que je souhaite. »

Il avait haussé les sourcils, dubitatifs, et je dus réprimer à nouveau un rire quand nous entrâmes de concert dans la même boutique. Il fixa alors l'intérieur vide de monde de la boutique et se retourna vers moi alors que je me dirigeais vers des étagères remplies d'ingrédients.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites Hermione ? » Je sourie à sa façon de m'appeler

« Je choisi mes articles, ça ne se voit pas ? Il n'y a pas que vous dans l'école qui prépare des potions en dehors des cours. »

« Y-a-t-il une quelconque potion qui vous pose tant de difficulté pour que vous deviez la refaire dans vos appartements sans en parler à personne ? Il ne me semble jamais avoir vu l'une de vos potions rater lors de mes cours. A moins, bien sûr, que vous vous entraîniez pour les suivantes, histoire d'être la plus douée. » Il ricana à cette idée.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne fais que lire le manuel de potions dès le début de l'année pour être au point, rien de plus. » Je me retournais vers lui pour lui sourire. « Ces ingrédients servirons juste à des fins purement personnelles. J'ai décidé de me lancer, après Poudlard, dans les études de maîtrise en potions avec une spécialisation pour les potions à but médicinales. »

« Vous êtes bien la première de mes élèves à s'intéresser à mon domaine et à vouloir en faire son avenir ! »

« Je suis aussi l'une des très rare élèves à fortement apprécier votre cours. » Il était choqué, cela se voyait, et je m'en amusais. « Ne soyez pas choqué Severus, après tout, vous l'avez bien cherché à me rabaisser sans arrêt, ça ne m'a donné que plus envie de réussir pour avoir votre approbation sur mon travail. »

« Vous êtes vraiment particulière miss. Quand on vous rabaisse, vous prenez, en somme, cela pour un encouragement à être encore meilleure et, le pire, c'est que vous m'appelez par mon prénom devant moi, sans aucune autorisation et, de plus, sans aucune gêne ! » Il avait terminé sa tirade d'une voix faussement en colère et outré.

Je ne pouvais pas, à ce moment là, retenir le rire éclatant qui a alors franchit mes lèvres. C'est à ce moment là que le vendeur de la boutique fit son apparition et je me calmais directement, ne gardant qu'un sourire franc sur les lèvres pendant que j'allais chercher tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans les autres rayons avant d'aller payer à la caisse et de ressortir de là. Je ne l'attendis pas, sachant que notre _temps de conversation_ était terminé pour cette fois-ci.

J'allais donc retrouver les filles et m'excusais auprès d'elle d'avoir été finalement si longue malgré ce que je leur avais promis, ce à quoi elles répondirent qu'elles avaient eu alors le temps de réduire leur liste de prétendants, mettant en tête Blaise Zabini, le jugeant trop mignon pour que je ne puisse pas craquer sur lui !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je vais donc vous souhaiter tout de suite une très bonne lecture en souhaitant recevoir encore des reviews de votre part ! (ça fait toujours super plaisir :P)

**Miss Lilith Samael :** Et non, il n'est même pas dans la liste puisque les filles ne pensent mettre Hermione qu'avec un élève !

**Aurelie Malfoy :** merci beaucoup de ton encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-)

**Helga lynch :** En faite, pour expliquer un peu, la façon qu'à Hermione d'appeler Snape par son prénom est surtout une manière bien à elle de le ''provoquer '' gentiment, une manière à elle de le faire réagir. Je suis désolé que cela te dérange et j'espère que le reste de mon histoire t'aidera à passer outre

**Lili666 :** Merci beaucoup de tes reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre !

**Quand on ferait mieux de se taire…**

A peine les filles et moi étions rentrées de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard que Ginny me prit à partit.

« Tu peux me dire où tu étais passé tout à l'heure. Tu es partit le visage sombre pour revenir plus souriante et enjouée que jamais ! »

« On va juste dire qu'il y a eu un nouvel épisode avec lui. »

« Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Pas ici Gin', imagine qu'on nous entende et que cela s'ébruite ! »

« Ce soir, chez toi ? »

« Non, tu pourras rester avec Harry ce soir, j'ai du travail à faire ! Et puis, je vais arrêter de prendre autant de temps de libre, les ASPICs arrivent dangereusement et il faut que je révise ! »

« N'exagère pas non plus ! Tu es la meilleure élève de cette école ! Tu n'as pas du tout besoin de réviser ! »

« Et tu crois que je suis arrivé comment à cette place ? »

Mon amie me souriait mais accepta de me laisser assez rapidement en partant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que, de mon côté, je partais vers mes appartements.

Une fois confortablement installé sur mon canapé avec le silence comme seule compagnie, j'essayais tant bien que mal de lire l'un de mes livres fraichement acheté mais… C'était peine perdue. Je repensais à mes examens qui arriveraient dans un mois et demi, au bal qui venait quelques jours après et, surtout, à ma vie d'après Poudlard…

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que j'avais décidé de partir dans l'univers des potions pour faire ma vie dans la recherche mais, j'avais également imaginé un autre moyen d'étude que l'université… En effet, il était possible de raccourcir les études de maîtrise en potion si l'on faisait un an d'apprentissage auprès d'un maître dans la matière…

J'avais pensé à Snape mais j'avais également abandonné cette idée bien rapidement, connaissant son caractère… Snape… Penser à lui me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé cette après midi. Je l'avais évité au maximum pendant une semaine et je ne pouvais que me résoudre à accepter le fait que mes sentiments pour lui n'avait pas été là juste à cause de mon agression… Je me demandais alors si, par hasard, je venais à me rendre à la tour d'astronomie ce soir, s'il y serait, lui aussi…

Ce n'est que vers minuit que je me décidais à monter là haut après avoir bataillé sans réussir à m'endormir à force de trop penser. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait personne… Je me laissais aller sur la rambarde en m'asseyant à ma place habituelle, songeant que j'étais vraiment une idiote. Premièrement, il n'avait aucune raison de venir ici même s'il avait su, par je ne sais quelle moyen, que je m'y rendais ! Deuxièmement, même s'il avait su que je venais, je n'étais qu'une simple élève, une parmi tant d'autre ! Il m'avait toujours dénigré jusque là et cela avait changé à cause de mon agression. Il s'était sûrement laissé aller car il ne restait que peu de temps avant mon départ de l'école. Dans moins de deux mois, il serait enfin tranquille. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Lui, il était le grand et mystérieux Severus Snape, professeur de potion et ancien espion de Dumbledore dans les troupes du seigneur des ténèbres à risquer sa vie chaque jours jusqu'au décès de ce dernier tandis que moi, simple petite élève, je n'étais que…

« Granger ! » Je sursautais comme une folle. « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant, après sept ans passé ici, de l'heure du couvre-feu ? »

« Bonsoir à vous aussi Severus. » Je lui fis un grand sourire moqueur. « Je pensais justement à ces sept années passé ici. Je suis persuadé que les septièmes années vont vous manquer, une fois qu'on sera parti. »

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que votre arrogance ne me manquera absolument pas ! » Je réprimais un petit rire nerveux. « Vous êtes des élèves comme les autres Granger, après vous il y en aura encore, des abrutis à la tête vide de tout intérêt. »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien… »

J'avais murmuré cette réponse, touché par ses paroles à un point que je ne voulais pas. Je me suis alors levé et préparer à partir mais il me retenu par le bras.

« Vous êtes bizarre. Je n'arrive plus à vous cerner. Cela fait une semaine que vous fuyez jusqu'à mes regards, et maintenant vous êtes touché par mes paroles alors que cette après midi, vous aviez semblé vous êtes souvenu qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre mes mots à la lettres. »

Est-ce qu'il… S'inquièterait ?

« Vous devriez arrêter de faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi sinon je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un se cache… » Je levais la main droite et, doucement, la posait sur sa joue. « …derrière se visage et aurait prit du polynectar pour me jouer un mauvais tour. » Il se recula, dans son regard je pouvais lire bien des choses : de l'incompréhension, de la colère…

« Cessez de vous faire de telles illusions Granger. Qui pourrait s'inquiéter d'une femme aussi futile que vous ? » Il avait craché son venin sur moi, atteignant mon cœur pour le briser un peu plus.

« Voilà, maintenant, je reconnais le vrai Severus Snape. » Je riais, mélange d'amertume et de tristesse contenue. « Après tout, je suis tombé amoureuse de vous en vous connaissant ainsi. »

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues alors que je m'enfuyais de cette maudite tour pour me réfugier dans mon lit. Cette nuit, je ne trouverais pas le sommeil facilement…

Je devais avoir dormi trois heures tout au plus. Je m'étais comporté, encore une fois, comme la pire des idiotes en lui avouant mes sentiments. Je n'aurais jamais du faire une chose pareille mais, maintenant, ce qui est fait, est fait, et n'est plus à refaire !

Il me fallait oublier la soirée désastreuse de la veille et je connaissais mon remède préféré : les études !

C'est donc ainsi que je passais mes derniers mois dans cette école, alternant entre mes cours et mes révisions. Ginny avait demandé à me parler et je me confiais à elle peut de temps après l'incident avec Snape, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé qu'elle dirait, elle avait été jusqu'à me dire qu'il avait réagit normalement face à mon comportement et que c'était moi qui en avait trop fait. Elle m'avait même dit d'essayer d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec notre professeur pour m'excuser et tout mettre au clair !

J'avais plusieurs fois pensé le faire car, à plusieurs reprises, Snape m'avait engueulé pour un rien dans son cours et demandé de venir le voir à la fin de l'heure mais jamais je ne l'avais fait, partant la première de la classe et m'enfermant dans mes appartements dès que c'était possible pour me concentrer sur mes révisions et éviter de penser à tout cela.

Malheureusement, une fois les examens passés, c'était maintenant l'heure du bal que toutes les septièmes années, sauf moi, attendaient. Neuville m'avait invité et j'avais accepté…

« Hermione, arrête de gesticuler dans tout les sens ! Tu me stresses ! » S'écria Ginny

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit Neuville, son prince charmant ! » Commença Lavande, remettant, une fois de plus, le sujet que je n'appréciais pas sur le tapis.

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas lui et qu'elle ne peut pas s'afficher avec celui qu'elle aime. » Luna, encore une fois dans le vrai…

« Ecoute mione, tu vas arrêter de te mentir et faire en sorte de lui parler ce soir, comprit ! » Ginny s'était subitement levée, énervé contre moi.

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Oohhh, alors, elle, elle sait qui il est et pas nous ? C'est injuste et je réclame justice ! »

« Lavande, je suis au courant depuis le début, presque, et je peux te dire que tu n'aimerais pas savoir de qui il s'agit pour le moment, tu ne t'en remettrais pas ! » Elle se tourna alors vers moi. « Je sais que tu as honte de ce qu'il s'est passé mais, crois moi, tu devrais vraiment lui parler ce soir ! C'est ta dernière chance car tu ne le verras sûrement plus jamais ! »

« Tu es marrante toi ! Comment veux-tu que j'aille lui parler de _ça _dans la grande salle, devant tout le monde ! »

« Je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen de faire ça discrètement ! Je sais que tu en as envie, au fond. »

Je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit, prête à m'effondrer. Elle avait raison, j'avais envie de lui parler, de retrouver les moments que nous avons partagé, Severus et moi…

« Allez, courage va, je te jure que je vais trouver un moyen ! Et ne te met pas à déprimer, tu vas gâcher tout le travail qu'on a fait sur toi ! Tu es magnifique ce soir. Trop même ! » Me réconforta Ginny.

« C'est vrai, ça. On a l'air de quoi à côté de toi ? Regardes toi ! »

Je souriais. C'était vrai que je n'avais pas imaginé arriver à ce résultat là. Ma robe, avec son corset rouge sombre dentelé de noir et sa jupe noire tombant légèrement sur mes pieds enfermée dans des escarpins de vernis noir m'allait à merveille, soulignant mes courbes et ma poitrine avec son décolleté léger. Les filles m'avaient coiffé d'un chignon compliqué dont sortaient quelques mèches délicatement bouclées et maquillé légèrement de noir pour mettre mes yeux en valeur.

« Allez, debout les filles ! » S'élança Lavande. « En route pour notre dernier bal de Poudlard ! »

Nous avons toutes souri, retrouvant la bonne humeur en voyant Lavande ajuster son décolleté avant de sortir. Nous nous somme dirigées ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle où devaient nous attendre nos cavaliers pour la soirée mais moi, contrairement à mes amies, ce n'est pas la réaction de Neuville que je mourrais d'envie de voir, c'était celle de Severus. J'étais donc encore stressée, même une fois accroché au bras de mon ami. Ce ne fut que lorsque, pénétrant finalement dans la salle, je croisais son regard et vis son sourire léger, qu'il m'avait alors accordé, que je me détendis.

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il apprécierait. » S'amusa à me faire remarquer ma meilleure amie avec un clin d'œil alors que je m'étais mise à rougir.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu cherches à impressionner Hermione mais sache que, moi, je te trouve magnifique. »

Neuville était le garçon le plus adorable que je connaissais. Il m'avait invité à ce bal en toute amitié, sachant très bien que ni lui ni moi n'étions attiré par l'autre. Il souhaitait juste passer une dernière soirée à Poudlard à s'amuser pour se faire de très bons souvenirs alors que nous étions tous plus ou moins nostalgique à l'idée de devoir dire au revoir à notre chère école adorée.

Nous sommes partis nous installer à une grande table afin de pouvoir rester tous ensemble, mes amis et moi.

« Mes chers élèves. » S'élança le directeur. « Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici ce soir pour ce bal de fin d'année… Demain vous devrez dire adieu à ces sept années passées parmi nous au sein de notre chère école qui fut heureuse d'avoir put vous accueillir et de vous offrir un second foyer. Une nouvelle page de votre vie va maintenant s'ouvrir devant vous. Nous avons passé ensemble de rudes épreuves qui sont maintenant heureusement terminées et c'est pour cela que je vous demande de passer une très agréable dernière soirée en notre compagnie. Amusez-vous, déclarez-vous, après tout, c'est le bon moment puisque demain il sera trop tard… »

J'eu une étrange sensation, comme ci je savais que ce discours m'était destiné et vis mes craintes se vérifier quand le directeur lança un clin d'œil discret vers ma table et regarda avec insistance un coin au fond de la salle où je vis que Severus était posté. Comment savait-il ? Et en plus il semblait… approuver ? Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Severus, nos regards se sont alors croisés et le temps s'arrêta pour moi alors qu'une fine larme perlait à mes yeux. A partir de demain, je ne le verrais plus… Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le voir me sourire, d'avoir une conversation seul à seule avec lui et encore moins d'occasion de me retrouver encerclé de ses bras. Les semaines passées sans sa présence ont resurgis en moi, comme pour me déchirer de l'intérieur et, alors que je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, j'eu une soudaine envie de me lever, de me diriger vers lui et de courir l'embrasser…

« Hermione ? » Neuville s'inquiétait mais seule Ginny savait ce qu'il se passait en moi.

« Je trouverais un moyen, mione, je te le jure. »

Elle était des plus sérieuses et je la remerciais silencieusement. La musique arriva alors me surprenant alors que je n'avais même pas entendu la fin du discours d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry m'invita alors pour sa première danse alors que ma meilleure amie s'était tournée vers mon cavalier pour en faire de même.

« Tu aurais du inviter Ginny pour la première danse tu sais. Ce n'est pas très gentleman. »

« C'est elle qui m'a proposé de faire comme ça, au moins, de cette manière, je peux te parler seule à seul. » Je hochais un sourcil interrogatif. « Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux p… »

« Ginny m'a tout expliqué, pas la peine de me mentir. » Je tournais alors la tête, lançant un regard meurtrier à ma meilleure amie qui rigolait, non loin de là. « J'avais remarqué tes sentiments le jour où tu m'avais expliqué la suite de ton… accident. Mais je n'ai rien dis, j'attendais que tu te sentes prête à m'en parler. J'ai finalement craqué et j'en ai parlé à Gin' qui a confirmé mes doutes… » Je remarquais qu'il regardait régulièrement l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme de qui l'on parlait. « Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que tu as réussi à percer la carapace en béton de cet homme acariâtre. »

« Hey ! Il n'est pas acariâtre ! Il est juste… euh. »

« Toi-même tu n'arrives pas à me contredire ! » Harry riait.

« Non ! Je te jure, il n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin, il n'est pas comme ça quand il est seul avec moi… Ok, il garde toujours son humour noir mais il ne fait que me taquiner gentiment, il n'est vraiment pas comme quand il est en cours… »

« J'ai du mal à croire que je vais te dire ça mais… Fonce Hermione. Tu l'aimes et lui, il ressent obligatoirement quelque chose pour toi ! Tu te souviens quand je t'ai revu la première fois après ton agression ? La manière qu'il a eut de poser son bras autour de toi à ce moment là ! Avec un point de vue différent, on aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de me montrer que tu étais rien qu'à lui ! » Cette fois-ci, ce fus moi qui riais doucement pour éviter de lui faire remarquer que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. « Tout cela pour te dire que, dès que tu en as à la possibilité, va lui parler tranquillement, je suis certain que rien n'est perdu. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil en se séparant de moi quand la chanson fut terminée.

J'avais alors enchainé avec une autre danse aux bras de mon véritable cavalier. Pendant le reste de la soirée, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de moment de répits. Neuville avait beau avoir été invité par une ravissante Poufsouffle qui semblait fortement intéressée, j'avais été invitée à danser par de nombreux garçon. Le meilleur moment avait été quand Zabini était venu me demander une danse. J'avais alors entendu, au loin, Lavande et Luna hurler un « je le savais » de concert d'om les questions de mon cavalier d'une danse.

« Laisse tomber Zabini, elles croient que j'en pince pour toi. Ridicule idée, je sais. »

« Qu'elle dommage qu'elle soit fausse, Granger. » Il me fit alors un sourire séduisant.

« Sache, Blaise, que je ne suis absolument pas contre les Serpentards, bien au contraire. Mais je suis contre une relation avec un homme sans cervelle. »

« Quelle méchanceté de ta part de juger une personne sans la connaître ! » Il faisait semblant d'être vexé, cela me fit rire.

« Un Serpentard intelligent ! Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible ! »

« Il faut un début à tout ! »

« Alors dommage que mon cœur soit déjà prit. »

« Londubat ? »

« Non. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Secret défense. Merci pour la danse, elle fut bien plus agréable que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. »

« De même Hermione. »

Je m'éloignais tranquillement vers ma table vide. Mes amis étaient encore tous sur la piste à s'amuser sur une musique à la mode et je me retrouvais enfin seule, ce qui me permit de laisser libre cours à mes pensées. Je cherchais du regard mon sombre professeur et le vit discuter avec notre cher directeur. Enfin, dire qu'il écoutait le monologue de Dumbledore semblait plus proche de la vérité car, cela se voyait clairement, il s'ennuyait. C'est alors que je me figeais d'effrois. Ginny et Harry venait de s'approcher du directeur afin de lui parler et je fis Severus pâlir plus que cela n'était possible pour son teint déjà pâle et, à ce moment là, je sus qu'il se tramait quelque chose que je n'aimerais sûrement pas…


	6. Chapter 6

Et oui, me voici, avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse, de retour pour ce dernier chapitre pour le bonheur de certain et le malheur des autres xD

J'espère de tout cœur que cette fic aura plu car j'ai, moi-même, eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je remercie de tout cœur ceux qui m'ont suivit dès la première parution de cette histoire et ceux qui ont bien voulu perdre deux-trois minutes de leur temps en m'écrivant des reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir car c'est pour moi l'une des seules manières de savoir si cette histoire plaisait… c'est, en quelque sorte, notre payement à nous autres écrivains de fan-fiction.

C'est donc avec un petit pincement au cœur que je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture avant de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent et je vous dis à la prochaine ! (je ne sais pas quand, l'inspiration ne vient pas pour le moment mais, qui sait… :-D )

**Lou :** Je n'aurais pas pu laisser tomber cette fic car je l'avais terminée avant même de poster son premier chapitre ! Je ne referais plus cette erreur ! Merci pour ta review.

**APicSousZero** : Oui, il se trame forcément quelque chose, avec Ginny pour principale responsable, on ne peut que s'en douter ^^ merci pour ta review.

**Ste7851 :** Voilà la suite et la fin en même temps ! J'espère juste que tu apprécieras cette suite que tu auras attendu :)

**Helga Lynch :** Et oui, c'est la fin… Il n'y aura probablement pas de suite, ou alors bien plus tard, quand j'aurais un peu plus d'idée pour l'intrigue de suite car, oui, j'ai des idées pour une suite mais elles ne suffiront pas pour faire une bonne histoire. On verra bien ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire ton point de vue depuis (presque) le début de la parution, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je sais que je t'ai un peu déçu au chapitre 4 mais j'espère mettre rattrapé avec cette suite !

**Hiryu-san** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait bien plaisir, j'espère que cette suite et fin te fera autant plaisir que le reste !

**Aurelie Malfoy :** La suite est là et n'attend plus que toi ! Je tenais à te remercier car tu fais partie de ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews à chaque chapitre et une telle fidélité remplie de joie le cœur du petit écrivain que je suis !

**Atlana61 :** Les amis sont là pour aider, même s'il s'agit de mettre notre pauvre Hermione dans l'embarra ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review.

**Lili666 :** Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira également !

**Roselia001 :** Je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire t'a plu jusqu'ici et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce dernier ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie encore pour ta review !

**Pour une danse avec toi…**

On arrivait à la fin du bal, il était presque minuit et rien ne s'était encore passé. J'en venais finalement à en être attristée même si, d'un autre sens, j'en étais rassurée. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à l'avance à quel point les plans de mes amis pouvaient être embarrassants pour les personnes visées. Et, sachant que Severus et moi étions les victimes de ce coup monté, si ce plan était, ne serais-ce qu'un peu embarrassant, je pouvais être sûre de voir mon professeur enrager et partir de la grande salle sans même un regard en arrière.

Je n'aurais jamais du croire que le plan de Ginny allait rater…

« Mes chers enfants ! Voilà que notre bal touche à sa fin et j'ai reçu une idée brillante pour le clore en beauté. Je vous demande donc d'oser venir nous inviter, moi et vos anciens professeurs, à danser cette dernière valse ! Je vous dis donc une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit à tous et à toutes ! » S'exclama Dumbledore, heureux de sa farce.

Je vis Neuville s'avancer en premier vers le professeur Chourave qui accepta avec un plaisir visible l'invitation de son meilleur élève tandis que je vis Luna s'avancer vers notre directeur. Une loufoque avec un loufoque, comment peut-on faire mieux ?

« Mione, c'est le moment ! » Me dit Ginny en s'avançant rapidement vers moi alors qu'Harry invitait McGonnagall

« Il n'acceptera jamais ! Et… » C'est alors que je le vis, Snape, plusieurs filles allant vers lui puis faisant demi tour quand il leur lançait son fameux regard tueur.

« Tu vas te faire voler ta place si tu n'y vas pas ! Tu as intérêt à y aller de suite, Hermione Granger sinon, je te jure que je t'y amène moi-même ! »

Elle était horriblement sérieuse et cela me fit tellement peur que je m'étais levée de ma chaise automatiquement.

J'avançais lentement vers lui, ne le lâchant du regard que pour fusiller des yeux les autres élèves qui osaient essayer de me le voler. Quand, à mon tour, je reçu son regard noir, je ne fis pas demi tour et m'avançais encore en lui souriant doucement. Je voulais danser avec lui, sentir ses mains sur moi, son corps si proche du mien…

« Professeur ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver Granger ! » Il semblait en colère.

« Vous me devez bien ça vous savez. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Après sept ans où je vous ais divertis et donné l'occasion de vous défouler sur moi, je mérite bien une petite danse non ? »

« Non. »

« Comme vous le voulez… »

Je lui fis un sourire triste et repartie dans l'autre sens alors que la musique venait juste de commencer. Je fus soudain transporté vers la piste et placer correctement dans les bras de Severus.

« Je croyais que… » Il m'a alors souri discrètement, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens qui menaçait de pleurer. « Merci. » Dis-je simplement.

« Si vous vous laissez encore aller, ça sera la deuxième fois que vous pleurez ce soir. Pourquoi tant de tristesse alors qu'on vous a demandé de passer une bonne soirée ? » Avait-il murmurait

« Un peu de nostalgie à l'idée de partir de cette école, peut-être… »

« Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre ? »

« La deuxième et principale raison, vous la connaissez déjà depuis notre dernière… discussion. » Il resta silencieux. « Ce que je vous ai dis la dernière fois me torture encore aujourd'hui après que vous m'ayez dit que j'étais qu'une élève parmi d'autre. »

« Vous regrettez ? » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix d'étrange.

« Non… Pourquoi regretter d'avoir dit la vérité ? Je vous aime et cela ne changera sûrement pas de sitôt, peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi. Ginny était persuadé que mes sentiments étaient faux, que c'était juste un contrecoup du au fait que vous aviez été là pour moi après mon agression mais elle a vite changé d'avis, et moi aussi. Quoi qu'il arrive, Poudlard me manquera, c'est certain, mais les moments passé seule avec vous me manqueront également beaucoup, même s'ils sont si rares. »

Cette fois-ci, mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir et je senti alors le bras de Severus me rapprocher un peu plus de lui mais la musique se termina. Au moment où je me séparais de lui à regrets, il ne dit qu'une seule phrase qui me marqua à jamais et que je fus seule à entendre.

« Vous n'êtes pas et n'avez jamais été qu'une simple élève parmi d'autre Hermione, sachez le. »

Et il partit, me laissant là, au beau milieu de la piste de danse, rapidement entourée de mes meilleurs amis auprès de qui je pris rapidement congé, impatiente à l'idée de me retrouver seule pour pleurer mon chagrin en prétextant vouloir dormir.

Mais je ne voulais pas aller dans mes appartements. Je voulais me promener dans les couloirs, seule, pour profiter une dernière fois de cette école qui fut également mon foyer. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre ces murs que je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de tout mais les principaux me revenaient en mémoire.

Mon arrivé, terrorisée à l'idée de me retrouver dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas encore, le Troll qui scella mon amitié avec Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, mon premier cour de potion où je pris conscience du mépris que j'inspirais chez Severus Snape. Mon polynectar dans les toilettes des filles en deuxième année et mon vol discret dans la réserve personnelle de Snape, Sirius en troisième année et notre périple pour le sauver du baiser des détraqueurs. La coupe de feu de ma quatrième année avec mon premier béguin, Victor Krum, un garçon pourtant incapable de bien prononcer mon prénom. Chaque endroit où je passais en me promenant provoquait un défilé de souvenirs dans ma tête mais, inconsciemment, je m'étais dirigé vers les appartements de Severus. Je me rappelais de son comportement envers moi… De sa gentillesse et de sa tendresse à mon égard.

Je ne voulais pas risquer de le revoir pour le moment et je continuais donc mon chemin, atterrissant à la tour d'astronomie d'où je vis le parc. Endroit magnifique où j'avais de très bons souvenir mais également un horrible qui bouchait la vue des autres.

Au bout d'un long moment, je m'étais décidé à redescendre pour aller dormir quelques heures, en sachant pertinemment que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil facilement mais, à mon grand étonnement, une fois allongée, je plongeais immédiatement dans le sommeil, ne me réveillant que le lendemain à 8h. Il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuné et je partis pour la dernière fois sous la douche de mes appartements.

Préparer mes bagages fut assez rapide, maintenant qu'un simple mouvement de baguette pouvait ordonner à mes affaires de se ranger seuls dans ma malle. Je la réduisis dès qu'elle fut fermée pour la mettre dans ma poche et je descendis jusqu'au hall d'entrée où Ginny m'appelait en faisant de grands gestes. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à lui répondre de la même manière et elle allait être déçue quand je lui apprendrais que je ne prenais pas la même direction qu'elle.

« Tu viens avec nous dans la calèche ? »

« Non, Gin', je ne prendrais pas le train cette fois-ci. »

« Tu vas rester ici ? » Elle avait un air malicieux et joyeux sur le visage qui s'effaça rapidement à la vue de mon visage triste.

« Non, je vais aller une dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard chercher quelques affaires et je transplanerais directement chez moi. J'ai promis à ma cousine de lui ramener des friandises de chez Honneyduke. Je suis venue vous dire au revoir et je pars directement. »

« Mais… »

« On se voit cet été ? »

Elle hocha finalement la tête et me laissa partir. Je croisais tout le monde et ne put empêcher Lavande et Luna de s'écrouler contre moi en pleurant à chaudes larmes, me faisant promettre de passer les voir rapidement. Je ne voulais plus attendre. J'ai donc traversé rapidement le parc pour atteindre la zone de transplanage et partit pour Pré-au-Lard après avoir regardé une dernière fois le château avec l'espoir improbable de croiser une dernière fois le regard de mon ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, l'homme que j'aimais.

Une fois arrivée, je fis mes achats en confiseries et commença ma petite balade, m'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder des vitrines ou pour acheter certaines choses. Arrivée à la librairie, je fus interpellé par un livre qui me semblait de qualité dans la vitrine et me rapprochais de cette dernière afin de lire le titre de l'ouvrage.

C'est alors qu'une main se posant sur la vitrine, me barrant la route à ma gauche. Je me redressais en sursautant et vis le reflet d'un homme. Il me regardait et semblait légèrement… Essoufflé ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Granger ? »

« Ce serais plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous faites là. Vous avez couru ? » Dis-je en m'adressant a son reflet. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire face.

« Non, je… Vous devriez être dans le train à l'heure qu'il est ! Quelle idée vous avez eu de partir ainsi ? »

« Pourquoi, vous me cherchiez ? »

« Je ne… Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre ! »

« Moi non plus ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis plus votre élève ? » Je souriais tristement et baissais les yeux quand je sentis son front se poser sur ma tête et son souffle me chatouiller la nuque.

« Ne me le rappelez pas. Comment vais-je faire pour vous faire enrager si je ne peux plus vous enlever de point ? »

« Vous pouvez toujours le faire si vous le voulais mais ça ne me gênera plus vraiment… » J'eus à nouveau envie de pleurer mais, cette fois, sa présence dans mon dos m'en empêcha. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Weasley… » Je lui souriais tandis qui se redressais et enlevais sa main de la vitrine

« Vous savez, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question de la dernière fois. »

« Laquelle ? » Il fit une grimace. « Vous m'en avez posé un nombre incalculable depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir tant aidé alors que vous n'en aviez pas l'obligation ? »

« Parce que vous avez été victime d'une agression commise par mon filleul. »

« Alors, c'est juste parce que vous vous sentiez, en quelque que sorte, responsable ? »

« Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je fais cela ? »

Tout chez lui me hurlait que ce n'était pas tout. Il me fuyait du regard et semblait mener un combat intense dans son cœur.

« Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? » Je souriais, taquine de reprendre sa répartie d'hier soir.

« Certain. » Il m'avait répondu sèchement, me faisant comprendre que j'en attendais trop de lui. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement…

« Très bien, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir Severus… »

Je me retournais pour partir mais cela ne se passa pas réellement comme je l'avais imaginé. J'avais croisé son regard, je voulais graver ses yeux sombres dans mon esprit une dernière fois, mais, au lieu de me détourner et de m'éloigner, je m'étais retrouvé emprisonné par ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au début, j'étais restée figée de peur mais, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, je répondis alors à son baiser, mes deux mains s'accrochant à sa robe au niveau de son torse, ne voulant plus le lâcher de peur que tout s'arrête et que je me réveille de ce merveilleux rêve, alors que ses mains encadraient mon visage. Il se détacha alors lentement de moi et effaça une larme de son pouce avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer fortement.

« Je te l'ai dis hier soir, tu n'as jamais été une simple élève à mes yeux mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ta vie. Je suis trop vieux pour toi et j'ai un passé rempli d'horreurs… Je n'aurais même pas du venir ici mais Weasley… Elle a remarqué que je te cherchais sur le quai et elle est venue pour me dire que tu étais ici. C'est bien la première fois que j'agis sans réfléchir… Je suis parti directement…. Je voulais te dire de m'oublier et de passer à autre chose. »

« Si vous vouliez vraiment que je vous oublie, il ne fallait pas venir me chercher. » Je fis une brève pause, réfléchissant bien à ce que j'allais dire. « Je ne connais pas tout sur votre passé, c'est vrai. Je ne vous connais pas énormément, c'est vrai. Mais tout ce que je sais sur vous, je le sais depuis bien longtemps et cela ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de vous ! L'important c'est ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui et ce que vous serez demain. Et j'aimerais bien être là pour le voir. »

Je rougissais en écho à mes paroles mais je restais fixé sur ses yeux, résolue à tout essayer pour rester à ses côtés. Sa seule réponse fût un baiser qui symbolisait bien plus que de simple parole. Il me faisait comprendre qu'il acceptait ma présence à ses côtés, qu'il voulait m'avoir avoir avec lui ! Un hibou grand duc vînt se poser tout près de nous, tendant une lettre à Severus qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« Ce vieux fou avait tout prévu… »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Dumbledore vient de m'envoyer son autorisation et les papiers à signer pour que je puisse te prendre en apprentissage pour ta formation de maîtrise en potion… Si tu le désires vraiment. »

« Vous accepterez de m'avoir encore sur le dos ? » Ma voie trahissais mon émotion.

« Idiote… Ce ne sera qu'à une seule condition. »

« Ah… Je savais bien qu'il y aurait un hic. »

« Arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! »

« Je… Je vais essayer. Alors, quelle est… ta condition ? » Je ne me sentais étrangement gênée à l'idée de le tutoyer alors que je l'appeler par son prénom de manière naturelle... Je me rendais compte à quel point je pouvais être idiote par moment...

« Je viens de te la donner. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que je comprenais enfin ce qu'il venait de dire et ricana.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » J'étais anxieuse...

« Je vais te laisser profiter de tes vacances avec ta famille et tes amis. Tu as une meilleure idée ? » Il me prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Déjà, se trouver un endroit où personne ne sera pas en train de nous dévisager comme maintenant. »

Il hocha un sourcil interrogateur et tourna la tête pour voir un petit groupe sur notre droite qui nous regardez, la mâchoire à moitié décrochée face à notre couple improbable.

« Faisable. »

Il transplana alors sans me prévenir, nous emportant vers le parc de Poudlard, si calme maintenant que l'école était totalement vidée de ses élèves.

« Après ? »

« Après, c'est très simple ! »

Je l'embrassais sans attendre plus longtemps et nouais mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il répondait merveilleusement à mes baisers et j'ouvris mes lèvres quand il me demanda l'autorisation en frôlant ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, aussi entière que maintenant. Ce fut probablement la raison de mon gémissement de protestation quand il se retira.

« Je ne veux pas aller trop vite Hermione… Je suis malheureusement un homme comme les autres et je risquerais de déraper si on continue comme ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... »

« Tu ne m'en fera pas Severus. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy aurait du me bloquer mais… ça fait deux mois que je ne fait que des rêves où… hum… Rahhhh, je n'arriverais pas à te le dire alors regarde par toi-même ! »

« Tu m'inquiètes… »

« Regarde dans mes souvenirs et tu sauras. Ça sera plus facile comme ça même si ça reste extrêmement gênant. »

Je le vis hésiter mais, quand je senti sa présence dans mon esprit, je me tendis. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur de le dégouter. Et s'il me repoussait après ?

Je senti sa présence diminuer, il partait sûrement à cause de ce que je venais de penser et, pour l'arrêter, je me plongeais alors volontairement dans le souvenir de l'un des premiers rêve que j'avais fait sur lui… Je nous voyais dans un lit, nus mais recouvert d'un drap jusqu'à la taille. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche pendant qu'il me caressait tendrement le dos. Je me mis soudainement sur lui et commençait à onduler du bassin alors qu'il était déjà en moi…

J'étais revenu brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

Un soulagement immense s'étendit en moi quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Je me laissais alors allé contre lui, collant au maximum mon corps contre le sien et c'est là que je senti son érection à travers sa robe. Il me désirait. Je m'étais alors empresser de répondre avec plus de langueur à son baiser, glissant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que mon bassin se frottait, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, contre son entre-jambe.

« Hermione…On… devrait…arrêter avant….avant que je ne puisse plus… » Avait-il dit entre chacun de mes baisers.

« Je t'aime Severus. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ici. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Severus reprit possession de mes lèvres et passa l'une de ses mains sous mon chemisier pour caresser mon sein droit tandis que de l'autre main il plaquait mon bassin contre le sien, me faisant arrêter tout mouvement alors que j'avais envie de beaucoup plus.

Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, je m'étais alors mise à lui déboutonner sa robe qui s'écroula par terre dans un bruit étouffé. Alors que Severus avait abandonné mes lèvres au profit de mon coup qu'il parsemait de baisers, je m'attaquais à sa chemise. Je voulais sentir sa peau nue sous mes paumes.

« Attend. » Il s'écarta brusquement de moi, ramassa sa robe. « Viens. »

Je le suivis silencieusement à l'intérieur du château, ma main dans la sienne, nos doigts entremêlés, tandis qu'il me conduisait jusqu'à ses appartements. N'ayant pas l'habitude de voir le château complètement vide, j'étais anxieuse que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre mais nous sommes arrivés chez lui sans croiser même un seul fantôme.

A peine la porte refermée, je me retrouvais à nouveau sous les baisers brûlant de mon amant qui me plaqua contre la porte, se mettant pour mission de m'enlever de mes habits le plus délicatement possible. Chaque parcelle de peau dénudée était immédiatement embrassée mais là, il s'attardait sur ma poitrine qu'il torturait alors que ses mains me débarrassaient maintenant de mon pantalon.

J'étais à demie-nue devant lui quand il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il m'allongea doucement sur le lit. J'étais devenue anxieuse. Ma première fois m'avait été volé et c'était donc comme-ci je la lui donnais à présent. J'étais sans expérience face à cet homme qui connaissait tout. Je devenais à nouveau l'élève face au professeur mais… Je savais que j'allais aimer cet enseignement pratique.

Je ne voulais pas rester là à me laisser faire et je pris alors le dessus, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Je délaissais sa bouche pour me mettre à la recherche d'un point sensible sur sa gorge tout en enlevant enfin cette maudite chemise. Alors que je passais légèrement ma langue sur la veine que je sentais battre dans son coup, j'entendis son gémissement rauque et je su que je l'avais trouvé, son point sensible. Fière de moi, je continuais à le torturer mais il me surprit quand il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et pu alors reprendre le dessus sur moi.

Severus plaça alors sa bouche à mon oreille pour me demander si j'étais sûre de moi et j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avant de l'embrasser doucement, tendrement.

Nous avons fait, ce soir là, l'amour pour la première fois. Il m'avait comblé de bonheur et trois petits mots étaient sortit de ses lèvres au plus beau moment qui me firent à nouveau pleurer mais cette fois de bonheur pur.

Moi, Hermione Granger, venais de terminer mes études à Poudlard et allais y retourner en septembre prochain pour commencer ma formation auprès de l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait en retour, mon professeur Severus Snape avec qui je commençais une relation approuvé par le directeur même de l'école. J'allais maintenant passer près de deux mois avec lui avant d'entamer une nouvelle année où, je ne le savais pas encore, j'allais pouvoir vivre directement avec lui, dans ses appartements, une histoire hors du commun…

FIN


End file.
